Ups and Downs
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: An AndersonxAlucard story, where conflict comes from outside their relationship, attempting to tear them appart. warning: for them being out of character and for fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Why is it that the two of you have claimed to be disappearing…to fight one another?" Integra's hand lifted so that she might rest her face on it, but a sharp glance to her side where Maxwell sat persuaded her not too. She turned her eyes to Alucard and Anderson who stood at the front of the secluded room, reserved for this specific meeting between Hellsing and the Iscariot. Alucard was the first to answer, never looking at the man he stood next to, though Anderson watched him with somewhat pale features.

"Not to fight. Just to meet one another. There was no violence."

Maxwell and Integra were struck dumb. Maxwell scoffed, waving away the confession as if it were some kind of vile smell. "A lie."

"It is true, Maxwell."

All eyes but Alucard's went to the priest, silenced by his words. Integra bit her lip, feeling an unwelcome foreboding about what this all meant. She swallowed discreetly. "Are you two suggesting that you have formed a friendly relationship? That you visit…like acquaintances?"

The ones being questioned did not answer. Maxwell burst out with a sneering laugh. "Impossible! Anderson HATES you heathens…especially the vampire Alucard!"

"I don't hate him, Maxwell…and I no longer have any ill feelings towards Hellsing." Some anger flared in the man. "Be quiet and listen in times that you find you are ignorant of the subject, have I not told you to do so before?" There was quiet as both Integra and Maxwell were stunned by the words that appeared to be coming from Alexander Anderson's mouth. Maxwell gaped while Integra managed to recover her wits. Her eyes narrowed, full of suspicion. The two were standing relatively close together…closer than Maxwell was sitting next to her at the table.

"So the two of you can consider yourselves as close friends?" They said nothing. The woman frowned and looked directly at Alucard who returned the gaze. "Tell me what this all means Alucard."

Alucard blinked, but his features did not change. Openly, he stepped to the side so that his shoulder almost touched Anderson's and he took the priest's idle hand into his own. Integra and Maxwell stared at the contact dumbly, but horror began to chill their flesh. Anderson blanched at their expressions, twitching, but Alucard's hand squeezed his and a thumb began to stroke the other gloved hand gently.

"I love him."

Integra's eyes went wide and she gasped, ignorant of the disturbing spluttering sound that came from Maxwell who stood, moving backwards and almost knocking over his chair. Her eyes locked onto the hands, nausea rising as she watched one hand massage the other. Love? Of all people to hear that word from…for it to be Alucard? And…with a man? WITH ANDERSON? "WHAT?" she gasped, surprising Maxwell who found his voice and pointed at the two, leaving his finger on Anderson.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ANDERSON! TELL THIS DEMON TO LET GO OF YOU! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" the man shrieked, kicking out a leg wildly to have it knock over his chair. He panted, waiting anxiously for Anderson to clear up this mess. Instead, his soul deadened when Anderson shook his head solemnly, appearing to be on the verge of throwing up. The muscles in the priest's neck went through a spasm and Anderson's eyes fell to the ground in shame. He gritted his teeth and shook his head weakly. Alucard's hand continued to caress Anderson's, trying to reassure the paladin. The vampire narrowed his eyes at the white haired man.

"Quiet yourself, Maxwell. Anderson does not deserve to be…"

Maxwell's eyes flared and spittle flew from his mouth as he madly swung his hands about himself. "Not deserve it? NOT DESERVE IT? DESERVE WHAT EXACTLY? DEMON! LET GO OF HIM! LET GO OF HIM NOW!" Alucard squeezed the hand again. Maxwell shuddered at this and suddenly strode towards the door. He slammed it behind himself. Anderson shivered at the anger, looking at his shoes now, while the vampire turned his attention back to his master who was now standing and watching him.

"What of you, Master? You have said nothing."

Integra looked at the two, a frown upon her face. Her eyes locked onto Alucard's. "You are already going to Hell either way, Alucard. You are already a monster. This does nothing to your soul…or to Anderson's for that matter." She looked away, to the door, and walked towards it. Alucard followed her with his eyes.

"Is that what you believe, Master?"

"You disgust and disappoint me… A man loving a man is a sin against God. How lucky you are that you are damned already, is all I can say to you, Alucard." Integra snapped back at the emotionless voice and slammed the door even more viciously than Maxwell had.

Alucard watched the door, then his eyes fell to the trembling, clammy hand he was holding, and he sighed, continuing to stroke it. "We go to Hell for this? What a sad world we live in…hm?" He squeezed Anderson's hand as his lips quivered once. "Isn't that so, Anderson?"

The priest couldn't even nod as he bit his lips shut to hold in a sob as tears fell from his face, reaching the tip of his chin before falling on the rosary hanging from his neck. Alucard rubbed the paladin's hand with empty features.

"It's a shame…that this can be evil." Alucard closed his eyes and listened as the first sob broke from Anderson as the man's shoulders convulsed and he gasped for breath in order to let it out as another wet sob.

The vampire released the hand and moved his arms around the priest's neck, rubbing his dry cheek against Anderson's tear dampened one. Arms wrapped around the demon, clutching at him desperately.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

Maxwell had been so disturbed that he left England and returned to the Vatican, leaving Anderson behind… ordering him not to leave this 'heathen land'. Anderson checked into a room in a hotel. Alucard told Integra that he was going to visit him, and she merely waved him away with a scowl.

"Get out of here, Alucard. I only need you if there is a vampire that needs to be eradicated."

The vampire left after this. Walter was in the corner of the office at the time, and he went to his mistress to light her cigar. She inhaled and he stepped back, watching her indifference.

"You are being cruel to him."

Integra stiffened, but only took a long drag on her cigar. "It's a monster, Walter. It doesn't matter."

The man could do nothing but retreat back into the shadows.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

"Anderson."

The priest jolted and looked at the wall where the vampire stood. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. Anderson got up and went to the vampire, stopping short by a few feet of reaching Alucard. "Why are you here?"

"Would you prefer that I wasn't?" Anderson's eyes widened and he shook his head, looking at the demon's boots. Alucard watched him. "You shouldn't be alone."

Anderson nodded after a moment's hesitation. Alucard appeared before him and touched his arm lightly. He was looking at the man's Holy garments. "Have you eaten?"

"No." Anderson sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and readjusting his glasses.

"Should I cook something for you?"

Alucard blinked at the confused stare he received from the priest, and Anderson opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. He tried again after a moment. "Can you cook?"

"No." Alucard replied bluntly and Anderson reluctantly smiled.

"How will that help if you end up poisoning me?"

Alucard looked up at the small smile with a frown, but his eyes softened at the humor and his lips turned up at the side. "My cooking isn't that bad…I think I could boil a few eggs and sprinkle salt on them."

"Really? Hard-boiled eggs?" Anderson held the arm that was still attached to his own and his smile brightened.

"Would you like some?"

The man gave a weak chuckle and patted the arm. "No. How about I teach you how to make a sandwich?" Anderson walked towards the kitchen, leaving the vampire behind.

"I can make an egg sandwich…or a normal one…" Alucard mumbled, but followed the man and consented to receiving the lesson.

After Anderson had eaten his peanut butter and jelly sandwich (he hadn't bought ingredients for anything else at the store), the two were touching shoulders on the couch as they heard a radio play a song they did not know, hardly listening to it as they absorbed one another's company. A knock came at the door, making them go rigid. Alucard sensed the presence and then looked at Anderson. "It's Walter… Do you mind if I let him in?"

"The butler? What if Integra Hellsing sent…?" Anderson began cautiously, but Alucard stood.

"She wouldn't have bothered." He went to the door and opened it.

Walter's lips twitched into a crooked, halfhearted smile. "I'm sure you don't want me here, but I wanted to tell Father Anderson that there are people who accept this…" He was holding a plastic grocery bag, rolled up like a bundle in the crook of his arm. He offered it to Alucard who took the bag without comment. "I take it that food isn't at the top of one's mind, but it won't do to starve, since I doubt…he was left with much…" Walter sighed with this and looked at the bag. "Miss Victoria made some sugar cookies and asked me to put them in as well." Alucard nodded slightly.

There was a pause. Alucard ended it. "Does Integra know that you're here, Walter?"

"No…but it does her no harm…and Miss Victoria is watching her while I am here and I watch her when you are gone."

The vampire was quiet. "For how long did you know…before Hellsing and the Vatican learned that we disappeared on the same days?"

"I had my suspicions…but nothing close to this."

Alucard looked at the man's worn face and nodded to himself. "You think I should have told you?"

Walter stiffened a little and bit his lip, dropping his eyes to the floor. "You had your reasons….Now, I'll be off before I am missed. But one more thing…" his hand went to the familiar, red shoulder and he looked earnestly into the crimson eyes. "Give her time…she might change her opinion on this…"

"Thank you, Angel."

Walter nodded again, glancing through the doorway to see Anderson standing and watching them. He nodded to the man and turned. Alucard closed the door, but remained facing it as Anderson gazed at his back.

"We're close…there was a time when we _could_ have been in a similar situation, but he was young and I had a female form…and I raised him as a son, nothing else."

"No. That's not what I was concerned about." Anderson cut in gently. Alucard's unfocused eyes lowered. "Should he be risking this? He shouldn't get involved… I worry for him."

Alucard turned around and went to the priest, stopping long enough to give him a peck on the cheek before going to a counter and setting down the bag. He took out some meat, milk, fruit, and eggs, all in small quantities. He eyed the plastic wrapped cookies. "Do you want a cookie, Priest?"

Anderson's mouth twitched with humor. "No. I'm not in a very 'cookie' mood."

"What kind of mood is that?" Anderson stepped to the demon's side and took out the cookies. He opened a cabinet door and set them on the shelf and closed it.

"I'm too tired for sugar." He hugged the vampire, waiting for Alucard to lift his head before he kissed him. Alucard's eyes dulled a little and he leaned into the contact, taking in the priest's warmth and scent.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

When Anderson woke during the midmorning hours, he kept his eyes closed, feeling the emptiness of his bed. The vampire had slept beside him, but must have had to return to the estate. The man rolled over, a hand smoothing out the space.

His hand touched something…fury.

Anderson yelped and threw himself to the side of the mattress, wide eyes staring at the odd creature that was sitting patiently beside him. A white note was tied around the tiny brown bat's neck, and the beast crawled forward, encouraging the paladin to take it. Blunt fingers scooped up the animal awkwardly and then tried to untie the string. Having done so, he crossed his legs and sat on the bed, allowing the bat to settle in his lap. Smiling at the friendly beast, Anderson returned his attention to the note.

_Type of bat: Little Brown Bat. (actual name, not description.)_

_Keep the bat with you. I have exchanged blood with it, so it is now my familiar. A connection runs between us. It can alert me if you need me to come to you. Also, while you sleep, if you keep it near your pillow, it is possible for me to contact you._

_So to say…I shall see you in our dreams if not in person, Judas Priest._

_As a note, feed it flying insects and leave a window cracked so it can go outside. They like moths._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Alucard_

Anderson smiled at the note and then looked at his window to find that it was already cracked open. He peered down at the familiar and stroked its head curiously. It responded eagerly, trying to tuck its head into his hand. He remained in bed for another hour, but got up when the bat began to lick him and nip at his finger nails.

He ate his breakfast at a small, circular table in the room, eyeing the bat that escaped to the closet to hang from the clothes rack.

It was midday when a nervous knock came from the door, making the priest freeze in the chair he was sitting in. He had been reading the hotel's Bible just to see how the translation was different from his own. The priest slowly closed the book and set it on the armrest of his chair, getting up to answer the knock.

"Hello Father."

Anderson's face drained of color, observing the wary faces that looked about the room and then gazed up at him. "Yumie…Henkel…"

There was an awkward moment between them before Anderson stepped aside and let them enter on their own. Yumie stopped in the middle of the room, catching the other Iscariots' attention. Her eyes glared down from the curtain of her bangs at the fuzzy creature glaring up at her from the floor. It began to wobble/waddle/crawl around Yumie, to Henkel, but Anderson scowled at it nervously and picked it up, putting the bat down on the first surface he found, which happened to be the table near the kitchen area. He didn't have to turn around to face the nuns, instead they went to his side to look at the creature.

"Souvenir?" Henkel asked suddenly, frowning at the bat that twitched its nose angrily.

Anderson was taken aback by this and he gazed at the bat as well. "Vampire cell phone? I don't know."

Yumie blinked and looked at Anderson instead. "He…." She flinched when she said this, but went on. "…can hear us?"

Anderson noticed their hostility towards the bat and referring to Alucard, but he was too overwhelmed by their peaceful interaction to do anything about it. "I don't think so."

"What is it doing here, Father?" Henkel glowered at the creature and it opened its jaws to reveal its substantial fangs. Then her eyes saddened and she moved them to the priest. "What are you doing here…? It…it's not…" her head whipped back to the bat and then to Anderson, losing her last shred of doubt. Her face twisted in pain. "Why did you abandon us for this monster?" Her cheeks were reddening and it was obvious she was going to cry before the tears fell. She grabbed onto Anderson's shirt while Yumie came to her side and touched her shoulder. Yumie was ignored. "WHY?" The nun sobbed, causing Yumie to back up and look expectantly at the paladin. She shook Anderson, but could not move him, only disheveling his clothes. "WHY?"

"I didn't. And unless you are barred from seeing me and I am excommunicated from the Church, I will not leave you. I will return to the orphanage if I can." He hesitated before brushing aside his thoughts of self loathing and shame, hugging the nun in a comforting embrace. Yumie joined after a moment, chewing on her lip to keep her spilling tears at bay. Anderson gazed down at them sadly, moving to kiss their hair. Green eyes caught on the furry form to see it watching them docilely. It noticed his eyes and went to the edge of the table, spread its wings, and flapped to the other side of the room, aiming for the window.

After things had quieted, Anderson sat with the nuns around the table in mismatched chairs. He sighed and looked at them individually. "Does Maxwell know you are here?"

They nodded. "He wants us to 'knock some sense into you', so we knocked on the door…" Anderson's mouth slipped a smile and he gazed at the table, losing it as Henkel continued. "Why…why are you with that vampire, Father? I can't…" Yumie shook her head and the nun stopped. They looked at each other, then the solemn priest staring at the table. "We still love you, Father. We want you back."

Anderson's eyes became wide and he straightened in his chair. "Thank you." He voiced shakily, holding his hands in his lap. "You have always been good children."

"Yes, Father." They chimed in unison, reaching out to offer their hands. He took them, and the three arms left the shadow of a triangle over the table…a Trinity. They let go when Anderson heard something tapping on his chair. He leaned to the side to see what was making the sound and the brown bat reached up the leg of the chair with a dark wing. The thing was pathetically small, he realized, watching it struggle on the floor. Pitying the creature he scooped it up and set it on his lap where it buried itself in the folds of his clothes.

"It likes you." Yumie spoke up, trying to look at the bat as it hid from her. It delved deeper into Anderson's clothes.

"It's not very social." Henkel muttered.

Like Alucard, Anderson thought as he watched the little beast. It was also cute…

"Does it drink blood?"

Anderson's eyes snapped to Yumie, startled, but the question was followed by innocent eyes peeking from her bangs.

"No…it eats insects. It's a normal bat."

"So is it a pet?"

"I'm not…" Anderson began but another question came to him, and then another and another as the girls became increasingly more interested in the bat.

"Does it have a name?" "Does it squeak like a mouse? Can it eat cheese?" "Is it a baby?" "Is it scared of us?"

Anderson tried to keep up. "No. I don't know. I doubt it. I..no. Scared?" His head was whipping from one face to the other, finally overwhelming him. He laughed, feeling just as he normally did in the orphanage. The nuns were surprised, but they laughed as well, realizing how childish they were acting at the moment. During all of this, the bat suddenly crawled out of Anderson's garments and flew away from them. The group watched as it flapped excitedly about the room.

Yumie's eyes followed it. "A flying mouse." She commented, making Anderson smile again.

Henkel added another question. "What is it doing? …Energetic little thing… Aren't bats nocturnal?"

Their smiles melted away when a dark figure fazed through the wall, and stood, crimson eyes watching them. The Iscariots went rigid, and the nuns' hands dropped to their weapons. The suspense grew with each heart beat, but it was abruptly deflated when the zealous little bat flew into the demon's face. The wide eyed humans jolted as the bat fell from Alucard's face, but a glove caught the beast, followed by a glower. Alucard rubbed his stinging eye and started towards the table.

The vampire stopped behind Anderson's chair, but the priest was turned around, watching him. Red eyes checked the two Iscariots, lingering on Henkel's exposed guns. He ignored them and offered the bat to Anderson. The priest shook his head.

"Your turn to babysit."

Alucard merely blinked and let the bat remain clinging to his glove. Anderson anxiously bit the side of his mouth, observing the shaken Iscariots and the vampire, with jumpy nerves. "This is Henkel and Yumie…" He motioned towards the nuns, startling them. "And I assume both of you know Alucard."

"Er…yes, Father." Henkel managed to nearly growl, tightening her grip on the duel pistols in her hands. Just looking at him made her skin crawl…this thought ended when a gloved hand was extended towards her, offering to shake her hand. The only problem with that was…there was a little bat occupying it. Alucard peeled the bat away and offered his hand again. It was then the girls realized that the vampire had yet to say a word. He was much quieter than they had imagined…and a bit awkward as he tried to be pleasant with them.

Henkel put her guns away, a little embarrassed now, and hesitantly put her hand into the cool, white glove that waited before her. Alucard's face didn't change as this went on and he shook the Iscariot's hand. He let go and moved to Yumie who gave his hand such a sharp look, it was a miracle it wasn't severed immediately. But she too shook the demon's hand, leaving Anderson in awe of the moment. There was silence between them, and the Iscariots fidgeted in their seats. They practically sighed with relief when the vampire turned and walked away from them, but they stiffened when he returned, plopping a stack of plastic wrapped sugar cookies in front of them.

Seeing that this was a successful introduction in his eyes, Alucard nodded at Anderson, leaving their company to lie on the couch some ways away from them. Without the bat and the additional presence, the human's choked on their words, but they all developed curiosity for the cookies. Anderson's green eyes moved to the couch. "Are these the sugar cookies Seras Victoria made?"

"She was disappointed when I said you hadn't eaten them yet. There's still the milk in the fridge if anyone prefers their cookies with milk." Alucard answered, bewildering the two female Iscariots.

The girls stared at the cookies as Anderson got up to get plates and cups. Vampire cookies? Bats and vampires and cookies? Is it Halloween? Their minds were reeling, but they caught a hold of reality when the plates clinked before them, and they realized they had failed to offer the priest any help. Yumie got up and retrieved the milk while Henkel tore off a few paper towels to use as napkins.

When they were finished, Yumie and Anderson went to the sink to wash the dishes, while Henkel broke away, wandering over to the couch. She stared at the closed eyes until they opened. The red glowed beneath the black bangs sweeping across the creature's face.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded quietly, bristling when the demon spoke.

Alucard's finger tapped a couch cushion. "Here? I was taking a nap."

"O…Oh." The nun stammered, then growled in annoyance. Alucard answered her question then.

"The Judas Priest is here, so I am here… We share that in common."

Henkel gasped and was about to argue when Anderson appeared behind the couch, a hand resting on the furniture's back. Red and green met for a moment, then Anderson looked at the nun. "So you will be staying the night, Henkel?"

Alucard's eyes twitched and he frowned when the girl replied that both of the Iscariot members would be staying. Anderson nodded, glancing at Alucard again. He smiled at Henkel. "Can I speak with him alone for a moment?"

Henkel straightened. "Y..yes, Father. Excuse me." She shot a glare at the demon as she left. They waited a moment before either of them spoke.

"They will be sleeping here."

Alucard's face remained void of obvious emotion. "I heard."

"They sleep…with me. Though it is rare, but when the circumstances arise…" Alucard only blinked. Anderson's eyes went to the girls in the kitchen. "I raised them…they were orphaned as children… It is important to me that I make sure that our relationship isn't damaged by this."

"Are you asking me to leave, Anderson?"

The man gave a guilty look and nodded. Alucard sighed and closed his eyes. Anderson waited apprehensively for the vampire to speak, but he sighed when Alucard replied. "It's fine. I understand, Priest…there wouldn't have been enough room for all four of us in that bed anyway."

Anderson chuckled at the joke and retained his light mood as the vampire sat up to leave, but the man recoiled in shock when Alucard tried to kiss him goodbye. Green eyes went to the girls and then narrowed a little at the vampire. "Not with them around…"

Alucard paused, but then nodded and stood. He went to the wall, first detaching the bat that was clinging to his coat, setting it on a frame hanging from the wall, and then he was gone.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

Integra was standing by the window in her office, watching the sun set. The orange fire caught her glasses, mirroring the color. Her attention was diverted to the door as she noticed a shadow standing there. The fire faded from her glasses when she turned, frowning in displeasure and confusion as to why the vampire was there.

"I have returned, my Master."

The blue eyes narrowed a little and lines appeared around the frown. "It's not even night yet, Alucard. Why did you go through all the trouble of silencing the target during the day if you were planning on staying here tonight?" She lost the glare her eyes were becoming, now aware of what must have happened. But it didn't make sense, unless they had quarreled, which, for the circumstances, was both highly unlikely and fairly probable.

"The priest has two Iscariots staying with him tonight. He thinks of them as his children, and wishes to use this time to remain close to them."

Integra blinked, but felt nothing. "Did you tell him you exhausted yourself in order to visit him tonight?"

"No."

The two were quiet for a moment, then Alucard moved towards the wall. "I will be sleeping, then, Master. Goodnight."

Integra didn't reply as the vampire fazed into the wall.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

Anderson was about to fall asleep, his back to the edge of the mattress while his orphans slept on the other side of the bed. He had been forced to inform them that they were too old for snuggling, able to recognize how awkward that would be while the nuns were ignorant of the awkwardness. He took a deep breath to cross over into slumber land, but a soft creature that nestled against his cheek held him back. It was incredibly warm, and its sides rose and fell as it breathed. Displeased with having the bat in the bed at the moment, the man pulled himself away from sleep to scoop up the little beast and he rolled over to set it on the floor. It hung on his hand for a moment before slipping to the ground. Then the priest turned over again to resume his sleep.

The lonely little bat looked up at the massive bed, confused as it knew that its duty was to stay by the priest when he was sleeping, but the paladin didn't want it there. Hungry, the bat decided to go to the window to find dinner to fill up its loneliness.

Alucard, back in his dungeon, opened his eyes when he failed to connect with the priest's dreams. Knowing what had happened, he sighed and closed his tired eyes to rest for the next day.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

Alucard would have gone to the priest the next day, but Integra informed him that Anderson was being relocated to a small house, isolated in the countryside (with permission from Hellsing, as they were being partially blamed) where he would be monitored 24/7, with a tracker attached as a bracelet around his wrist. This was in order to make sure that the priest did nothing to harm 'heathen' English citizens and that the vampire and the priest were not doing anything unholy there. As the Vatican and Hellsing were paying for the expenses, they set the rules. If Alucard was in the house, the two must remain in view of the camera at all times. And if they went outside, they would have to bring a portable camera with them. Any infractions would mean Alucard was no longer allowed in the house, and in the worst case scenario, Anderson would be sent back to the Vatican before Maxwell and other Iscariots could have the time to convince the Pope that Anderson should not be punished, or disposed of. The regenerator could not be removed from the Iscariot or excommunicated from the Church because of his lethal skills and abilities. He would be killed, most likely, if he returned now, but Maxwell and others were working out the problem. Secretly, the Iscariots hoped to create a scenario that would separate the two and make them hate one another again, like the good old days, but this seemed more like a fantasy than anything else to Integra.

Alucard scowled when Integra was finished, and he went back to sleep through the day. That night he served his purpose, killing a vampire and a few ghouls with the Police Girl. The next two days passed in the same manner. On the third, when Alucard went to Integra to see if the priest could receive visitors that night, she had a few monitors set up on the wall beside her, where she could leisurely check up on the priest from her desk. There were video cameras in every room, except for the bathroom. It was said that Alucard was not allowed in that room as no honest reason could support his going in there. Displeased, Alucard said nothing, knowing that he was lucky to be permitted to visit the priest at all, and he watched Anderson eat breakfast on a screen before leaving to go back to sleep. There would not be a vampire that needed to be eradicated that night, so when the moon rose, Integra noticed something red appear on one of the screens. Microphones were dispersed throughout the house as well. A little curious, the woman went to the monitors and turned the knob for the sound in the room the vampire occupied.

Alucard was looking at the camera in the room, tempted to rip it off the wall. Instead, he checked his anger and moved his eyes to Anderson. Warming at the grin he received, the vampire's mouth became a crooked smile. Alucard went to the table where Anderson was finishing his dinner with the bat in a bowl, hiding in the folds of a towel that it claimed as its nest. The bat frantically fought against the towel that suddenly became an obstacle preventing it from flying to the vampire. Red and green eyes noticed, and Anderson laughed goodheartedly while Alucard frowned slightly.

A white glove pulled the little beast out and let it attach to the palm. Alucard petted it with his thumb, watching Anderson's cheerful mood out of the corner of his eye. Now knowing that Maxwell and his comrades were fighting to save him, and still loved him, Anderson had lost most of his sadness and was able to enjoy the bat, his food, Alucard, and even the monitored house to the fullest.

Suddenly unwilling to watch or listen, Integra turned off the sound and left the room to stretch her legs and see to her dinner. When she returned, she refused to look at the screen. Time passed, and as she became tempted. Her phone rang.

Maxwell's voice had become too familiar as of late, but the woman pushed this aside as the man spoke.

"I have a plan for how we can fix all of this."

Integra blinked, almost looking at the screens. "And what plan would that be, Maxwell?"

There was a hiss, then the falsely civil tone was heard. "One that involves your resources, English Sow. You control directly what enters that house, correct? Including the food and the water?"

Integra's eyes widened, surprised by what the man described after this. Incredulous, she smiled. "This might _actually_ work, Maxwell."

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

"One day," Anderson sighed, looking around the bedroom for a moment. "We'll live together like this…except on our own."

Alucard was quiet as he watched the priest smile. He blinked. That would be nice. "Where would we live?"

Anderson glanced at Alucard and then looked at the wall, his eyes becoming distant. "Italy? And then we could visit Romania… And we would have a good house. Not too big, but not too small… And I want children."

The vampire smirked. "Orphans?"

Anderson nodded. "At least six." There was a scoff from the beast that drew Anderson's eyes to the red form. "Do you mind children?"

"No. I'm fine with having…six. Three girls, three boys, two rooms to store them away in…" Anderson frowned so Alucard smirked. "It's a joke. I would like children if you want them, Anderson, and I would love them if you loved them." Anderson smiled gratefully.

"And what do you want to have?"

Alucard was thoughtful for a time, looking about the room. "I want a piano…and I want there to be mountains and trees, lots of trees and plants."

"Flowers?"

Alucard shrugged.

"We'll have a big bed." Anderson looked at the bed, stepping towards it with an outstretched arm. He ran his fingers over the single pillow and smiled. "With plenty of pillows."

Alucard stood some ways behind Anderson and he watched the hand stroke the pillow. "I don't want more than one pillow."

Anderson blinked and turned to look at the vampire in surprise. He couldn't help but frown as his dream was shot down. "Why not? I like pillows."

The creature gazed at the green eyes and then watched the bed instead. "I only want you to be my pillow, Judas Priest. I don't want anything else."

Stunned, Anderson's lips parted and immediately became a wide, happy grin. He held out a hand towards the vampire who observed it stolidly. Fingers beckoned, calling Alucard to the priest. Following the command, Alucard went to the hand. Anderson wrapped his arms around the vampire and nestled his face into Alucard's hair, smiling warmly. He chuckled, hugging the unresponsive creature close. "I'm a good pillow?"

Alucard's face settled on Anderson's shoulder, his features still relatively blank. "The best, Priest. That's why I won't accept anything else. I would sooner go without…so, you have to make sure you're in my bed when I decide to sleep, alright? I'll find you and drag you back if you aren't there."

Anderson laughed and kissed the head, chuckling again.

"I'm being dead serious, Anderson." Alucard's lips twitched to life and his eyes moved to the face that was kissing him. "Minus the pun."

The priest only snickered and leaned backwards. He fell, bringing Alucard with him onto the mattress. Squeezing the vampire he murmured into its ear, causing the red eyes to become lidded. "Would you like to enjoy your pillow, Alucard?"

"I'll take a short nap." The beast mumbled, adjusting his position so he lay with his torso covering Anderson's as his legs bent behind him, curling his body along the priest's. A hand petted his head as his eyes closed and moments passed. Anderson took off his glasses, setting them on the mattress and was about to close his own eyes when the vampire started and ripped out of his embrace. Alucard's head fell back onto the shoulder, confusing Anderson further. "I forgot about those damn cameras." Alucard hissed, making Anderson calm and look at the black box he could see in the corner of the bedroom before them. Alucard looked as well with a tight frown. He lifted his hand, forming an imaginary gun and blasted the box with an imaginary bullet. He did it over and over again, growling in frustration. Anderson propped himself up on his elbow and watched, making sure he didn't smile, until Alucard finished and his hand plopped onto the priest's chest.

Anderson waited another moment before speaking. "Did you get it?"

Alucard groaned at the face that now broke with a smile. Feeling another spark of anger, the gun returned to shoot at the camera. "I just want to kill those annoying things and be done with it! Watching us like we're animals! Damn, stupid…boxes…" The hand fell away and buried itself in the priest's clothes when Alucard hid his face in the chest for a moment before moving it up to Anderson's shoulder. "I want pets when we live in our child infested house, Priest. If not a wolf, maybe a dog."

"Alright." Anderson smiled gently, and kissed the vampire, soothing Alucard with a hand stroking his midnight hair. "We can get a mix between a dog and a wolf. I hear people do that a lot."

Alucard hummed into the shoulder and was quiet, only breaking away from falling asleep once to shoot at the camera again. Then the two fell asleep.

When they woke up from their nap, Alucard shot at the camera out of spite. Anderson followed suit by pretending to throw a bayonet through one a few times. Alucard paused, taken aback by the contribution as the priest continued. There was a chortle from the vampire and it curled up against the priest, laughing as they destroyed the camera with their minds.

Integra watched the screen as this continued, remembering the two as they had talked about their future together. It was sad, because you could see in their eyes that is was only a fantasy. Someone had just bought her a message telling her that the preparations would be set the next day when Anderson had reserved to leave the house with the vampire. Her eyes wandered back to the two. Suddenly, she hissed and had to look away when they kissed on the screen.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

Alucard was walking on a retaining wall while Anderson watched him from the dirt road beneath it. The vampire was holding the portable video camera, peering at the lens with interest, while the bat was swooping around it as moths were attracted to its red, blinking light.

"Are you having fun up there?"

Alucard looked away from the camera, down to the priest who grinned at him. "I am." He answered with a straight face.

There was a throaty chuckle down below. Anderson watched the bat claim a moth and then land on the vampire's shoulder. Alucard frowned at it in distaste when two wings tumbled onto his trench coat. He brushed them off along with the bat that squeaked in surprise. It flew down, captured another bug and decided to land on the convenient priest-perch. It was Alucard's turn to chuckle and Anderson pretended to scowl at him, and then sighed at the bat as it left crumbs of insect on him before flying away again. "Thank you." He murmured sarcastically. His attention turned to the vampire that was fiddling with the camera. "Why are you up there?"

Red went to him. "Would you like me to come down?" Anderson didn't say anything, but Alucard jumped off of the wall anyway, perfectly fine with the ten foot drop. He landed as if he had simply stepped down from a low stool. The demon fell into step with the Iscariot and they walked down the relatively unused dirt road together, taking advantage of the full moon above them. Alucard always liked to take walks on such nights. Anderson smiled at the memories of other nights like this one, a bit sadly though, as back then they had been free to do as they pleased on such nights. Now he had to reserve a time in order to take such a walk with the vampire. He sighed at this, his eyes becoming highlighted by the white moon above them.

"Nice moon tonight." He commented and the vampire at his side nodded, glancing at him.

"It is." Crimson sparked with moonlight as they sought the bat. Alucard found it with a smirk. "Isn't it?" Anderson watched as well and shared the humor.

"How many bugs do you think it has eaten so far?"

"I'm not sure…but we're going to be bringing home a rather fat bat, aren't we?"

Home? Anderson tried to keep his smile steady as a pang struck his heart. That thing…he called it their home? Is was…it was like the one they would like to have, but would probably never own…it was all too sad. He had voiced his dream of living with Alucard, that didn't mean he believed that it was possible. Anderson kissed the vampire tenderly on the jaw and didn't meet the inquisitive eyes that went to him afterwards. "If it gets too fat it won't be able to fly, will it?" He laughed hollowly. Alucard noticed but said nothing about it.

"The little blob will demand a ride on my shoulder in that case." The creature was feigning anger, taking a serious tone as he spoke.

"Blob?" Anderson blinked at the word.

"The bat." The vampire growled, and then sighed. "Lazy, little, demanding blob."

The priest laughed at this, lightening the mood once more as they continued to walk in the moon's rays. When they returned to the house hours later, they sat on the couch to watch an old movie. Anderson lay down with his head on the demon's lap and Alucard petted his head, both beginning to doze. They fell asleep like this, though Alucard moved Anderson to the bed at dawn when he had to leave, tucking him in snuggly.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

She had expected the priest's flaring temper, the increase in conflict between the two, and the arguments, but she had forgotten about the priest's split, bloodthirsty character which brought about something that made the woman start and cough as she choked on her tea. Staring at the screen, her eyes found Alucard on the ground, his face coated in blood from the paladin's unrestrained fist.

Alucard's eyes were wide and lost, his mouth parted in shock as blood dripped from it, slowly healing. Anderson was glaring down at him, indifferent to the expression. A white glove reddened when Alucard touched his blood and gazed at it in disbelief. Crimson orbs darted to Anderson. "You hit me?" he whispered. "Anderson? Why are you…?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" the priest grabbed his head, turning way. He started when something flew at him clicking and shrieking in rage. The little bat struck the priest with its wings, but only managed to anger him more. Anderson lashed out at the creature, however, it evaded him and flew to Alucard when the vampire motioned to it.

"If there's something wrong, Anderson, I'll listen…" The vampire spoke gently, but Anderson hissed at him.

"Of COURSE there's a problem!" Anderson continued to rant, and he marched about the room, knocking things over. Alucard's eyes narrowed at the behavior. It was unstable, unpredictable, and very unlike Anderson who could be obsessive about killing vampires and heathens…but otherwise, he had a gentle nature reserved for those he cared about. Something was wrong. Suspicion, made Alucard question whether they had given Hellsing and the Iscariot too much leeway…too many opportunities to tamper with their lives.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

Alucard turned his head in time to see the hand now that clasped his throat and lifted from the ground. He was thrown into the wall, and then the priest descended upon him. Disturbed by this, Alucard moved away, ending up in a corner.

Integra frowned, having second thoughts for a moment. But the demon deserved it. It was for his own good….though, it made the woman uncomfortable when the vampire took the abuse patiently, never attempting to protect himself or return the shoves and the blows. She bit her lip.

"Anderson…" Alucard would begin, gently.

Smack. Alucard flattened himself into the corner.

"I think something is wrong with you…"

Shove. "Shut up!"

"Ander…"

"SHUT UP!"

Anderson choked the vampire, roaring in rage. Alucard let him vent his anger, hoping he would wear himself out eventually, but the little bat that was hidden in his pocket wouldn't remain docile. It crawled out and tried to defend its master.

Alucard noticed and snatched it up out of harm's way, but lost his balance when another blow came and he fell to the floor. He cupped the bat in his hands and let his body go limp as the beating continued. Time passed, with the bat shrieking in fear and fury, until Anderson stopped and stared at the unmoving form. Alucard let a moment pass before he opened his eyes and gazed up at the priest who seemed to have calmed.

"Do you feel better?"

"No…" Anderson whispered, confusion was settling over his features. "I don't know…"

There was quiet for a moment, then Alucard smirked. "Would you like to try a hug? They tend to fix things pretty well."

The priest was pale now, no longer flushed with rage. He nodded sheepishly after a minute of standing there. "I…I really don't know why I was mad at you. But I was just…"

"Hug, Priest. I won't forgive you without one. And you need to apologize to the bat as well." Alucard opened his hands after standing up and the bat began shrieking at the priest, baring its little fangs with a wide open mouth. Anderson slowly went forward and tried to pet it, but it snapped at him. After being chastised by the vampire, the bat allowed Anderson to touch it.

They ended up settling on the couch in the living-room with the television on, Alucard focusing on doing something calming. He put his head on the paladin's shoulder as Anderson wrapped an arm around him and the bat settled in the red trench coat. But the show they were watching turned out to be a movie that developed into a bloody gun battle. Interested in the fight, Alucard smiled when a woman was gunned down, just out of habit, but Anderson noticed and scowled in deep ridden disgust. He shoved the vampire away from himself, upsetting the bat that almost tumbled to the floor.

"Demon." He hissed, wiping away Alucard's humor. The vampire gradually leaned on the shoulder once more, but was cursed and pushed away. He stared at the priest for a while, then received a growl and a glare in return, so Alucard sat up straight and watched the movie without changing his expression.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

"You drugged him."

Alucard stood before the desk where the blonde woman was seated. She looked at him coolly as anger sparked in his eyes. "You thought I wouldn't notice something so obvious?"

Integra sighed. I should have known. Alucard isn't a fool. She shook her head in obvious disappointment, making the red eyes burst with light. Alucard could do nothing so he was silent, though his knuckles cracked as fists by his sides. Blue went to him, noting his eyes. "I only helped. It was Maxwell. He's desperate to make Anderson hate you again."

Alucard let himself frown, but he soon erased it. "What did you give him?"

"Keppra."

There was a pause. "What is it meant to do other than cause people to go into a fit of rage?"

Integra didn't even blink. "It prevents seizures."

There was another pause. "Will it harm him?"

The woman shrugged and reclined in her seat, waving a hand without care. "It was Maxwell's idea. I don't care much for Anderson either way, so it means nothing to me."

Alucard's jaw tightened, then relaxed so he could speak. "How did you slip it to him?"

Integra looked at the vampire, their eyes meeting. She gave a cold smile. "Now that's the million dollar question, Alucard. Isn't it?"

Alucard's face deadened before she continued, his eyes glazing over.

"I'm not going to tell you…and don't ask me to. I want you to leave my office." She waved him away and continued to smile as Alucard turned stiffly and melted into the wall.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

Alucard was lying down on his back, resting on the bed as the little bat felt inclined to try and groom him by licking his hair and forehead. Anderson entered the room and slowly gravitated to the head to watch the bat-bath. He blinked at the closed eyes, and they opened to acknowledge his presence, then closed again.

"What are you doing?" Green eyes peered through the bronze rimmed glasses inquiringly. Alucard smiled at the quiet mood which he had come to appreciate as of late.

"The bat wants me to be clean."

Anderson frowned, befuddled by the whole scene. Shrugging, he gave up and lowered himself to sit on the side of the bed.

The bat did not agree with this. Flattening itself out on the mattress, facing Anderson, it opened its jaws and made growling clicking sounds to ward him off. Anderson hesitated, so Alucard scooped up that bat, which folded its wings in his hand, and set it on his stomach. "It's just being territorial." Alucard offered, but Anderson didn't buy it.

"That bat hates me."

The vampire began petting it with his eyes closed. "No. It loves you." Anderson scoffed and sat on the bed, glaring at the bat when it made a sound of protest. Alucard quieted it. "It loves you because I love you, Judas Priest."

Anderson snapped back. "Don't call me that. You're always calling me that. I know I'm a sinner, a betrayer of God, you don't have to reinforce that every damn time to speak to me."

Alucard just stroked the bat peacefully. "I love you, Anderson."

The priest quieted, lulled by the calming atmosphere, and eventually his hand meandered over to the vampire's hair and it began to stroke it softly. Alucard's hand paused, and a while later, his eyes fluttered open to see the priest watching him. His eyes closed again and the vampire allowed sleep to threaten him.

"Alucard?"

There was no response. Green eyes drifted down towards the bat that was snuggled in the vampire's hand. Without thinking, he reached to touch it. The beast opened its eyes and its mouth, making the dangerous clicking sound again as if unfurled, emerging from the cupped hand. Anderson scowled at the bat, but stopped when Alucard sat up and kissed his cheek while his hand followed the bat, capturing it again.

"No fighting." He chuckled, kissing the priest again. Anderson bit his lip indignantly.

"I wasn't fighting with a bat, Alucard."

"Alright."

"I wasn't!"

"I believe you Anderson. Are you tired? I'm tired." He coaxed the paladin into the covers, moving the bat to the side of the mattress. "I want to take a nap with my favorite pillow."

"I'm not a pillow." Anderson sighed, but gave in, holding the vampire to himself as he removed his glasses, putting them on the nightstand by the bed. The man closed his eyes. Alucard wrapped his arms around the priest's neck, settling his head on Anderson's warm shoulder. Another source of warmth burrowed into the vampire's back. Alucard let the bat stay there until it decided to leave, feeling more hungry than tired. "Why are you tired…while it's night?" Anderson asked after the bat had departed. His eyes were now open.

Alucard moved a hand up to the priest's hair and petted it, just behind the ear. "I try to get rid of vampires during the day so I can come here at night." Anderson's face became blank, while Alucard hummed to himself, almost purring at how comfortable he was. "I like sleeping here with you, and enjoying the night with you."

"Why do you always take everything upon yourself? Alucard? Why?" There was anger in the voice, so Alucard softened his own, turning his petting into tender touches on the back of the priest's ear.

"I do it because I want to and it permits me to do things that make me happy. Nothing is free, Judas P…"

"Don't call me that!" Anderson slapped the hand away, and Alucard was quiet. The vampire continued the stroking after a minute. The paladin did nothing to stop it.

"I forgot. Anderson. I'll call you Anderson. Nothing else?"

Anderson grunted a no, making the beast smile. The man eyed the smile with arriving contempt. "Why the smile?"

"I'm just really happy. People smile when they're happy."

The green eyes narrowed. "You're never 'really happy'. You're sad happy, or mad happy…never 'really happy'."

Alucard waited before speaking, digesting the words to find a way to answer their challenge. "I'm 'really happy' when I'm with you." Anderson was about to disagree, but Alucard cut him off. "What do you mean by 'mad happy'?"

Anderson's eyes became a growing glare as he spoke. "The way you get when we fight…laughing like a madman, happy to see blood shed and pain doled out."

"I'm sorry. I've always been that way." Alucard murmured quietly. Anderson's temper flared.

"That's no excuse."

"I'll try to do better."

"You're just saying that to please me for the moment! When you get out there with blood and death and murder, you'll be laughing in the midst of it all!"

The vampire lost his lingering smile completely but left his hand touching the man's ear. He didn't say anything for a while.

"What? No denial?" Anderson broke into the quiet heatedly, slapping away the hand. When it touched him again, he hit it viciously and snarled. "What do you have to say about that?"

"I'm sorry, Anderson."

"Sorry?" The green eyes blazed at the demon's closed eyes. Anderson shook him slightly, grabbing his shoulder as he sat up, forcing the demon to get off of him. Alucard sat up on his arms, head tilted back to watch the man's expressions. "Sorry is all you have to say for yourself?"

"What would you like me to say? 'Sorry' is all I can think of." The vampire replied calmly, attempting a soothing voice. It did nothing. Anderson shook his head in disbelief and outrage. "Out!" he burst out suddenly, making the crimson eyes grow. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! AND TAKE YOUR FUCKING BAT WITH YOU! DAMN YOU!" He shoved the stunned vampire off the bed, standing after Alucard hit the hard floor. "GET OUT!" he shouted, pointing to the door. Alucard began to pick himself off the floor, but it seemed like he was taking his time to Anderson, so the paladin growled and grabbed the vampire, throwing him towards the door.

Alucard stumbled, then stopped to look back at the priest. "Anderson…" There was hurt and longing in the voice, but Anderson could not hear it.

"WHY DID I GIVE UP EVERYTHING FOR A MONSTER! A MONSTER! DAMN YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!" The man stomped towards the vampire.

"I'm not leaving you."

Now, Anderson stood over the demon, hissing to himself, brimming with hate. "Why the hell not?" He barked into the face, but Alucard was unaffected.

"Because I am happy here."

Anderson snarled in outrage. "WHY SHOULD I TRY TO MAKE YOU HAPPY? DEMON SPAWN! YOU SHOULD BE IN HELL, NOT HERE!" Before Alucard could react a shining bayonet was at his throat. His eyes dulled in surprise.

"I didn't know you still had those." He spoke quietly, now searching the green eyes.

Anderson snarled again and suddenly slit through the vampire's throat, letting the body crumple on the floor. Alucard healed as boots clicked by his ear and two bayonets went through his width, embedding themselves in the wood floor. The wounds sizzled, though Alucard showed no signs of pain.

"LEAVE!" Anderson shouted down at the beast, revealing two new bayonets.

"I'm stuck to the floor, Anderson."

The priest lowered his volume, keeping his glare. "If I take them out will you leave?"

Alucard didn't answer. Anderson growled in annoyance.

"I HATE YOU!"

"Anderson…" The vampire spoke softly. "…I love you with my whole being."

The man laughed cruelly. "And what would that be? You're dead! A CORPSE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"I'm glad that I'm not…I'm happy because I've met you. I love you."

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOT WHAT LOVE IS, THEN, DEMON! YOU CANNOT LOVE! YOU CANNOT FEEL LIKE A HUMAN! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Alucard waited patiently, closing his eyes as Anderson screamed at him. The bayonets in his body felt like they were boiling his flesh and blood, but he did not stir. He had not told Anderson about Maxwell's drugs because when he had attempted to, the man had thrown a fit, defending Maxwell, so Alucard remained quiet now, taking the brutal verbal assault.

"I HATE YOU!"

"I have only love to offer you, Anderson. I'm sorry if you do not want my wrinkled, dusty, dry heart, but I have already given it to you."

Anderson was unexpectedly quiet after this, but he made Alucard break the quiet with a gasp when he kicked the demon's stomach, causing the blades to shred his flesh and organs. He tore out the bayonets and kicked the vampire again, towards the door. Alucard picked himself up on his hands and knees, waiting for his wounds to heal before standing so nothing would roll out of the gaping holes.

"LEAVE!"

Alucard stared at the floor, facing Anderson. "Is that what you truly want, Anderson?"

"YES! I DESIRE NOTING MORE THAN I DO THIS, DEMON! LEAVE!"

The creature stood quietly for a few moments, then whispered. "Goodnight, Anderson." As he turned and walked out of the bedroom, the priest yelled after him.

"AND TAKE THE DAMN BAT! I WANT NOTHING OF YOURS LEFT HERE!"

Time passed and Anderson snarled, throwing the pillow on his bed and messing up his blankets. Integra watched all of this on the monitor, drawing on her cigar. "Maxwell…will be pleased." The cinders lit up her face as she sat in the near dark, the priest throwing himself on his bed, shedding angry tears now. Alucard didn't tell her goodnight when he returned. He retired to his coffin as he held the bat to his dead heart, petting it gently as it nestled into his chest.

In the late morning, he went to his master, allowing the bat to hang from his ribbon. Integra blinked at the sleeping creature, then the vampire. "Why are you bothering me?"

"I would like to speak to Maxwell."

Blues eyes widened behind their lenses, and Integra folded her hands before herself. Without warning, she dialed the phone sitting on her desk and pushed the button for speaker. When someone answered she told them her name and asked them to redirect her to Maxwell's office. The man was soon on the phone. He was chuckling.

"I received the fight, English Sow. Everything is going perfectly. I'm a _genius_." He snickered for a bit.

"You're a dead fool, Enrico Maxwell." Alucard scowled, his eyes glaring at the phone.

Maxwell gasped at the unmistakable, daunting voice. He was so quiet, Integra wondered if he had fainted or was pissing himself.

"As soon as that drug is out of his system, Anderson will return to normal and he'll blame all of this on you."

The white haired man stuttered, unable to speak for a moment. Then his fear and shock turned into raw fury he directed to Integra with a hiss. "Sow! You betrayed me?" he shrieked.

"How deep are you going to dig your grave, Maxwell?" Alucard's voice silenced the man and he licked his lips nervously. The vampire's eyes had dimmed, and he stood gazing at the phone. "How are you drugging him? Is it in some of his food? Something he drinks? Where is it coming from?"

Maxwell didn't say anything, suddenly heartened by the distance between England and the Vatican. He sneered. "I'm not going to tell you, demon." There was a scraping sound on the phone that made the man jolt, staring wide eyed at the machine, expecting Alucard to magically squeeze out of it or a bullet to fly from it, but instead he heard a strange hissing growl, followed by some clicks.

Integra watched the little bat climb over the phone, putting its jaws by the speaker so it could growl at Maxwell.

"I like this bat, Alucard." She chuckled darkly, causing red eyes to soften and go to her for a moment. But Maxwell had heard her and he put the two and two together with a growl of his own. The bat's wings scraped over the phone as it quickly bit the ridges of the speaker, hissing again. Integra grinned in amusement.

"Then I have no choice but to take matters into my own hands, Maxwell." Unexpectedly, the nosferatu stepped forward and clicked off the phone, hanging up on the man. He petted the bat that turned to meet his hand, and it licked him while the hand picked it up and returned it to the red ribbon. With a final look to his master, Alucard left the room and the Hellsing mansion.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

"Where is your heart, Alucard?"

The vampire stared at the priest that was sitting at his empty table, green eyes directed to the wooden surface. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and his hair was as messy as the clothes he had slept in. Alucard waited for Anderson to look up, but the man never did. Feeling compassion well for the dejected priest, Alucard went to the table and sat in a chair near, but not next to the priest. He pulled off the bat, but it reached out for the ribbon again so desperately that he returned it to the cloth. "It is with you, Anderson."

Anderson had lines under his eyes and his posture was slouched. His eyes flicked up to Alucard, finally, showing how red they were now. "I'm sorry for last night…there's something wrong with me." He began to mumble, looking at the table again. "You can call me Judas Priest, I don't mind. And…I think that…Maxwell _is_ doing something…like you hinted at before. I…I…haven't eaten anything or drunk anything since last night…and I can think much clearer. And I'm…not so…so…"

Alucard's eyes had gone wide. Without thinking, the vampire got up and embraced the priest that flinched and then guiltily returned the hug, his hand burying itself in the black locks of hair. "I love you, Judas Priest."

Anderson nodded, his lips quivering. "I love you too…"

"Here." Alucard pulled away and reached inside his coat, pulling out a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich that was in a zip-lock baggie. Anderson stared at the sandwich, some color returning to his cheeks as he remembered teaching the vampire how to make them. Alucard also took out a bottle of water and a banana, all of which he set on the table. "I brought food…and I'll hard-boil some eggs you can eat as I burn everything that could have been drugged."

Anderson took the demon's hand and kissed it, his face lined with grief. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing, Priest." Alucard paused for a moment, then smirked. "I talked to Maxwell today."

Horror and shock filled Anderson's face, displacing his sorrow, and he gaped. "Over the phone?"

"Yes?"

Anderson couldn't help but gawk, then he smiled ruefully. "What did you say?"

"I asked him to tell me how he was drugging you, and of course he refused, but…" Alucard lifted up his tie where the bat was dangling. "This little demon gave Maxwell a hard time. It even bit the phone and made Integra laugh. I can't remember the last time I've seen her in such good spirits."

"Really?" the priest chuckled and reached out to touch the bat. A little eye opened to watch the man but the bat let Anderson touch it. Then it closed its eyes again while the vampire and the Iscariot moved to the kitchen to clear out the store of food in it.

"Are we going to get in trouble for this?" Anderson watched Alucard throw more food out the window in the kitchen. The vampire had a devilish smile on and seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I might, but what is the worst that can happen? My Master already knew what I was going to do, or she would have guessed as much." He threw out a box of something he didn't recognize. "We'll be fine, Anderson. Let's enjoy burning this devil food."

"Devil?" Anderson smirked at the fact that this was being said by Alucard.

"Food that causes a gentle priest to become possessed by a devil. I only see good coming from this."

Anderson smiled weakly and threw something out the window. He stopped, looking around to find that all of the food around him was gone. His eyes went to the window where a messy pile lay in the patchy grass outside. "I'm done." Anderson glanced over at the vampire, but couldn't find him for a moment. Then Alucard stood up. He had been crouched, digging in a drawer for a deep sauce pan he could use to boil water for eggs. He bent again and put it back to remove a large pot. Anderson stared at it and snorted. "That'll make enough to last me the winter."

"Unfortunately," Alucard put the pot in the sink and started to fill it with water. He glared at the contaminated substance but figured that it wouldn't be able to penetrate the eggs' shells. "…they would go bad before then."

The two smiled and set to leaving the pot to boil as they readied the bonfire outside, first moving the food downwind and far enough that the smell wouldn't touch the house. Alucard went back in the middle of this to fill the bottom of the pot with eggs, and then broke away again in order to take them out and put in the next batch, emptying the carton. Anderson had attached a video camera to his shoulder, by tying it there, so that they didn't anger Integra more by breaking her rules.

Anderson was able to eat a few eggs along with his sandwich and water as the two gazed out the window into the distance at the fire, sitting on the couch. Alucard leaned on the priest contently and Anderson smiled down at him, then finished his food so he could wrap his arms around the vampire.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

Integra Hellsing frowned at her desk, having described what had happened to Maxwell who groaned in frustration.

"SO CLOSE!" He yelled at his office, moving his mouth away from the speaker for a moment.

Integra sighed. "And yet so far."

"Don't put words in my mouth." The man spat, then groaned again. "It's YOUR fault! You told him!"

"No. Alucard figured it out on his own. It wasn't complicated, Maxwell."

The man grumbled and there was the sound of him drinking a glass of water. He sighed out his emotions and calmed himself. Staring at the wall, his mind went back to the priest and the vampire when they had confessed about their relationship. "Which one do you suppose is the woman, anyway?" Maxwell started when he heard a gagging/coughing sound and Integra yelled at him.

"I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!" Luckily, in her mind, Maxwell wasn't in her office, because she knew her burning face was bright red. She coughed again, scowling at the phone. "Don't wonder about it, Maxwell. Drop it."

The man's sadistic side and his curiosity made him push on. "But if you think about it, it's obvious that Anderson isn't womanly in any way. It has to be your vampire… You just have to look at the body types…"

Integra hissed in aggravation, but refused to lose this new battle. "Anderson is rather motherly, isn't he?" she growled. "I can't picture Alucard doing anything other than eating children in an orphanage."

Maxwell bit his lip, about to draw blood in his rage. "Your DOG is more likely to be the _bitch_, Integra Hellsing! It's not even a debate!"

"_I will __**impale**__ you one of these days, Maxwell. And I will __**enjoy**__ watching you __**die**__… slowly, savoring each of your __**screams**_." A hiss pierced through the line, pouring from the speaker.

The white haired Holy man let out a shriek and hung up when he heard Alucard's voice. He sat, sweating in his chair, shivering in disbelief several minutes later.

Integra smiled at the phone, then lost all emotion as she looked at her servant. Alucard was giving her an odd look. "And what, may I ask Master, was the topic of your conversation?"

She frowned, hiding her shame well. "Maxwell is an idiot, we have already established that. And he can't shut up."

"I suppose you're right." The two were quiet for a moment before Alucard spoke again. "Are you angry with me?"

The woman stiffened and looked at her desk. "About what?"

"There are many things that you can be mad about…but I was referring to my burning all of the Priest's food."

Integra moved some papers in front of herself, not sure if she had already gone through them or not. "I don't care. I had Maxwell pay for them anyway, and I'll make him replace them, drug free this time."

The vampire nodded, then watched the woman shift through the papers. Integra frowned when she found that she had already read them, and now had nothing to do while Alucard observed her. "Are you angry about…?" Alucard didn't have to finish, easily making his question understandable. The Hellsing woman's temper flared.

"I _am_ angry, Alucard. And many other things. Now leave! I'm busy! Go to sleep or…" She stopped, and looked up, realizing Alucard was already gone. With a sigh she dropped the papers in her hands and leaned back in her chair, a headache threatening to assault her. "…Many other things." She whispered and closed her eyes.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

This thing is cute. The little black eyes blinked as the bat was held over a pale face, red eyes running over the light brown fur, seeing how soft it was. Alucard wanted to see if his observations compared to how soft the fur was when touched, so he brought the bat to his cheek and closed his eyes. It snuggled against him lovingly. It _is_ soft…

He is so cute. The priest stood in the doorway with a tub of popcorn, watching the interaction with a smug grin. He moved forward when the vampire brought the bat away from his face, observing it again. Green eyes dropped to the bottle of wine by the side of the couch the vampire was lying on. Are you trying to seduce me? His grin took on a different sort of warmth and he spoke. "You brought wine?"

Alucard continued to pet and play with the bat. "Yes. It's some of my own, so it'll be good."

Anderson snorted, going to the couch. "Popcorn and wine? That's new." He looked at the black riding boots and nudged them with a knee. "Scoot."

Alucard sat up, putting the bat on his lap. He faced Anderson as the man sat down, his ankle on one of his knees so that his leg was still level with the couch. "Judas Priest." Anderson looked at him with a few pieces of popcorn already in his mouth. The vampire smirked and held out his hands. "Magic." Two wine glasses appeared. Amused, Anderson set the popcorn on his lap and swallowed, clapping at the trick.

"Bravo."

Anderson picked up the remote to begin the movie while Alucard poured their wine, setting the glasses on a low table before them. As the movie was under way, Alucard felt inclined to lay down again, so he put his head on his hand, touching the priest's chest with his hair as his legs curled up to fit on the couch. The demon had a glass of wine in his other hand, and he swirled it comfortably. Anderson shook his head at the sight, then continued to watch the movie. "Comfortable?"

Alucard took a sip of wine and hummed in agreement.

They both chuckled when a giant, hairy moth flew at the screen, landing on a general's face (in the movie), and the bat flew at it, grabbing the bug before slipping to the ground. It ate its juicy meal there, then waddle-crawled to the side of the couch, reaching for Alucard with its folded wings. Alucard picked it up and lowered it to his side were it nestled against him, full and happy.

Integra watched with a crinkled mouth, hating the close contact between them. Maxwell was saying something on the phone, but she had tuned him out for a moment. When she heard a change in tone from the voice, she looked away from the monitors.

"At this rate, Anderson will be executed for sure."

Integra blinked, her thoughts out of order from the shock of the unexpected statement. She shook her head. "Why is that the case?"

"Because, as I've said, Sow…" Maxwell was speaking in an unlevel voice, influenced by unsteady emotions. "…Anderson being a homosexual…it's unacceptable. If they spare him then others will want the same freedom and, all of a sudden, the Church will be teeming with homos and celebrating gays and their way of life! I'm trying but I don't think I can save Anderson. I really don't! We need to separate them! We have to!"

Integra was quiet, watching the monitor again, this time without any apparent emotions or thoughts. "Tell Alucard that."

There was a pause. "What?" the man demanded, hoping he had heard her wrong and that he was going deaf instead. "Tell that vampire? I AM NOT speaking with that demon ever again!"

Integra remained patient, and she looked at the vampire on the screen. "Tell him Anderson will die if they remain together…that you have tried but cannot save him. Alucard will convince Anderson to claim to hate him…anything…in order to keep your priest alive, Maxwell. We cannot make them hate each other, so we will use what they do feel towards one another to the best of our advantage. We can get rid of this mess, but we will have them do it for us." She crossed her arms as Maxwell sat in his own office in dumb silence. The man swallowed and folded his hands on his desk, resting his head on them. He sighed.

"I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard stood in the office, as silent as a specter as he listened to Maxwell speak. The man described what he had told Integra, except with the addition of a few stutters and hesitant pauses where he pulled at his hair anxiously. Finally he burst out with all of his anger and fear, his despair and hate rushing out with his voice.

"He's going to die because of you, you demon! If you care about him at all, monster, you will make it so that the two of you never see each other again! Make it so that Anderson hates you again! Or at least so he can lie to others about it! Damn you! He will DIE! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT, YOU STUPID BEAST? HE WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Alucard did not say anything. He did not blink until Maxwell was finished and Integra was watching him, a cloud of smoke playing with her gold hair as she sat back in a cushioned desk chair, her arms crossed with one hand holding the cigar in place. Maxwell was panting with effort on the speaker, so he did not hear the boots walk out the door as Alucard left the office.

Integra knew that the red figure would appear in the priest's bedroom soon, so she pulled a laptop and some cords from a drawer in her desk, keeping the cigar secured in her mouth, and she set up the technology that would allow her to stream the audio and footage to Maxwell's computer. His renewed bout of ranting had faded as in the background as she worked, and when she was done she chewed on the cigar, frowning at the speaker on her phone.

"Maxwell."

The man choked on his words, and then snarled a curse. "What Sow? And what of your dog! He isn't saying anything! Vampire Alucard! Do you not care that….!"

Integra exhaled a breath of smoke. "He's gone Maxwell. Look at your computer screen…I'm sending you the feed. He should be there any moment now."

Maxwell gaped at his phone and then grumbled crossly as he followed her advice (in his mind it was not an order) and he soon had a clear look at the bedroom where Alexander Anderson was asleep in bed. The white haired man narrowed his eyes and frowned, realizing for the first time how well Integra was able to spy on the poor priest. He had almost no privacy at all… Enrico Maxwell's thoughts stopped as he saw the red figure slip through a wall and enter the room.

The bat flew about the ceiling, squeaking happily, and Alucard lifted his hand so that it would go to him. Once in his possession, the bat was set on a picture frame on the wall, and there is remained.

Alucard stood before the end of the bed, gazing at the sleeping paladin with stolid features, his hands hanging by his sides. He slipped them into his pockets and continued to watch the rise and fall of the man's chest, his eyes fixed on his form.

Integra and Maxwell watched in silence, waiting for him to do something. Minutes went by, and finally Alucard stepped to the side and walked the length of the bed to reach Anderson's head. Alucard bent over the sleeping body and gently rested his hands on the priest's shoulders, easing down to press on them. "Judas Priest."

Anderson stirred but did not wake up completely. Alucard would normally have smiled at this show of stubbornness, but he could not remember how to form the expression at the moment and his features remained dead, his eyes dimmed. He shook the shoulders softly. "Anderson…wake up."

The green eyes blinked tiredly and Anderson turned over to look up at the vampire, lidded eyes full of confusion and warm affection. He cracked a crooked smile and lifted his arm to pull the demon so that he was sitting down on the mattress. Alucard did not resist, and he was soon sitting by Anderson's side as the priest continued to lie and wait for an explanation, if there was one. Slowly, the dim eyes registered in Anderson's mind and his face tightened with unease. Alucard still did not speak, so he broke the silence instead. "Alucard…what is it?"

The red eyes had decided to glue themselves to Anderson's pillow, and they refused to move or change when a hand touched the demon's arm and Anderson sat up. The hand moved to the black hair, petting it in a slow rhythm that made Integra sick to her stomach while it amazed Maxwell, stupefying him so that he could create no opinion at all on the matter. Then Alucard chose to speak, astounding Maxwell further when the vampire repeated, word for word, most of what he had said, minus the extra insults meant for the vampire and Integra. "Anderson…if it's true, as I believe it is, then there is no choice…but to stop this. Go back to the Vatican. You can tell them that I took control of your mind, that I had enslaved you for this time…and that you have now broken free from me. Tell them I was forcing you, that you were not conscious of what you were doing. It was all me…"

Anderson's face had become cold and he was glaring at the darkened wall, a burning flare in his eyes revealing his boiling temper. Meanwhile, some hope had come to visit Maxwell while Integra would not allow any of this to affect her. She would wait for the conclusion until she indulged in anything like hope…not after the Kepra failure.

"Judas Priest…we're going to stop this. Go back to your orphans…I will stay here. We cannot do this anymore. I will not let this cause your death or ruin your life, Priest."

"Alucard…"

Suspense thickened at the man's awaited response, and Maxwell's hands melded to his armrests, his knuckles losing their blood as he tightened his grip so that his hands throbbed uncomfortably.

Anderson closed his eyes and turned his head to Alucard, then opened them. "Shut up…you're insulting me." Two arms shot out and claimed the vampire, forcing him down onto the mattress beside the priest, and Anderson held him, his face buried in the soft dark hair. "Shut up, Alucard. I'm disappointed…that you think that I'm a coward…or that I'm stupid enough not to have foreseen this…" His embrace tightened, the wide red orbs brightening and then disappearing entirely as Alucard shut his eyes, biting the side of his mouth when he felt the priest's warmth seep into his cold body, and the living, human lips kiss his hair.

Maxwell was aghast while Integra just scowled and drew sharply on her cigar, swallowing the poisonous smoke.

Alucard chose not to do anything about the priest's kisses or the arms that were holding him down. "I am not going to let you die, Priest. And I'm not going to let you lose your children. You'll be miserable to the ends of your days without them."

"Alucard…be quiet. Give them more time…give Maxwell more time. Maybe nothing will happen."

"Except you'll be targeted, Anderson." Alucard growled back. "And, unless we want England and the Vatican to begin a war and fight over you, which I doubt England will concede to doing…they can't let you go. They can't afford to abandon you in the land of the enemy, Priest. You are a weapon, just as I am a weapon. I would sooner be killed than handed over to the Vatican to be used for their purposes. You need to return and deny that you ever had a part in any of this…" Alucard's words were cut off when Anderson hissed something and grabbed the beast, rolling over to the other side of the bed so that the vampire was pinned down and caught up in the blankets. Anderson planted a hand on each side of the vampire's head as he hovered over him, one of his legs pinning down the vampire's boots, keeping him still.

"I told you to stop it, Alucard! Stop it!" He snarled, green glowering down at the unresponsive face with lightless red eyes. His expression softened into a sad frown and he bit his lip before moving his arms so that they encircled the beast's neck and he pressed his lips to a cold cheek. His mouth moved back to the vampire's hair and he sighed, lowering himself onto the demon. It was quiet for a few moments.

"This is a bit…uncomfortable. You're crushing me, Anderson." Came a smothered voice that surprised Anderson as well as those watching from their computer monitors, and the paladin moved himself to the side of the vampire and held him in a more universally comfortable position.

"Sorry." Anderson shut his eyes firmly and held the creature close.

Alucard watched the man's face for a while and then kissed the large scar on Anderson's cheek and closed his eyes.

The dumbfounded Maxwell flinched when the window on his computer went dead and he heard Integra sigh on the phone after cutting off the feed by slamming her laptop close. "If only it could be that easy." She muttered hatefully and bit into her cigar, ruining it.

Maxwell, for once, had nothing to say. He kept his thoughts to himself as he mulled over the vampire's words.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

A day passed away peacefully and another was born and aged into the night when Alucard revisited the paladin. Alexander Anderson was lying on the blankets that were draped over his bed, a lamp shining light onto the book in his hands, glinting off of his glasses so that it created a light fairy on the wall near the ceiling. Alucard knew it was there, but he did not look at it as he gazed at the relaxed priest that licked a finger and turned to the next page, passing the beast a smile as he did so. "Two more pages and I'll finish this chapter. Would you join me here until then?" He chuckled at the unresponsive face, and then returned to reading his book. Alucard circled to the side of the room, his eyes bright and sparking, where the wall was parallel to how Anderson was lying down. The vampire waited, watching to see the exact moment when the book would begin to close. Then…he saw it, the closing of the two covers as the priest finished his chapter, and a black boot moved forward, as fast as the paladin's satisfied sigh.

Integra jerked at her desk, choking on the smoke of her cigar as she saw a flurry of movement dash across the monitor showing the priest's bedroom, and she saw a book fly in the opposite direction of the movement that crashed into the floor. Alucard had the paladin on the ground.

Still without air in his lungs, Anderson gasped, feeling the vampire hold him on the hard wooden floor, one of his bare feet managing to land on a rug, as fangs grazed over his hair. Alucard was quite content to settle on top of him after pouncing on the priest with such force that they had both flown off the bed, and he played with his prey, purring.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Alucard." Anderson gasped, blinking up at the smug face.

Alucard hummed and lowered his fangs to the frame of the man's glasses and chewed on them playfully. "I caught you off guard, Judas Priest. As a vampire, I could have eaten you… But that makes you my prey tonight, Priest. What will I do with you?"

Integra actually thought she was going to vomit on her desk, but she swallowed the bile, hardening her will, and glared at the screen as her hand roamed over her desk, finding her phone.

Anderson chuckled, wrapping his arms around the demon's waist and pulling him closer, encouraging the fanged lips to descend to his own. The curious bat made its appearance when it flew to the vampire and attached itself to his shoulder. Anderson didn't bother it as he slipped his hands down the vampire's sides, flattening the trench coat against the chilled body.

"**STOP THAT ALUCARD!**"

The two broke away and sat on the floor, heads whipping around to find the voice. Alucard's face was becoming a frown while Anderson's was reddening by the second.

"**Step away from the priest! Now! And you, Father Anderson! I saw your _hands_! Keep those to yourself!**"

"Hello Master…. Was that considered too unholy, then?" Alucard spoke to the camera as he assumed that there was a speaker somewhere on or around it, and if not, then he would at least be looking at the woman. Integra scowled at him on the screen and stabbed at the button on her phone again. The fangs smirked when he found that he had been correct.

"**Yes Vampire, tackling Catholic priests is unholy. And I don't want any more insights into your personal kinks, Servant. No more predator prey games, or else I'll neuter you…permanently.**"

Alucard sighed regretfully while Anderson ducked his head to hide from the camera, equally disappointed. They really liked that game…they always had, even before they were together. Cutting and shooting and stabbing…fighting was an amusing pastime. Clearing his throat as if nothing had happened, Anderson got up, keeping his head ducked as he went to the door. "The movie, then? Alucard?" He opened the door and gestured for the vampire to lead the way. Alucard didn't say anything as he left the room, petting the bat on his shoulder quietly.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

A week went by without hearing from Maxwell, but Integra didn't mind. She enjoyed the peace and indulged in neglecting the phone for hours on end, in the hopes of missing the man's call. But she never missed one. Because Maxwell never called.

It was a lazy afternoon at the estate. Alucard had managed to silence his target earlier in the day and he had already gone to the priest's 'house', or living quarters, whatever they wanted to call it. The two were sleeping cozily on the bed, affected by the warm, drowsy weather. It was too peaceful and uneventfully calm that Integra was ignoring them. Then there was a flash of movement once more. The woman snarled, irate and dangerous eyes glowering at the monitor as she figured that the two were back to playing their games, but she froze and the expression of rage dropped from her face instantly, leaving only open shock.

Alucard, because of the warm weather and the priest's comments, had removed his coat before joining the priest in an afternoon nap, so there should not have been that much red on the bed. The woman's heart thudded once between her ears before dying out as wide eyes took in the sight. The bed was ruined, coated in blood. Anderson was on the floor, stunned, while Alucard was bleeding heavily from where bullets had torn into his back and a sword had impaled him through to his chest so that he was having difficulty sitting up while the blade was buried into the mattress. Anderson had some minor wounds, but the bullets could be heard falling to the floor as they were pushed out of his skin. Someone was holding onto him pleading for him to go. It was an Iscariot that Hellsing did not recognize, a man that blended with the others who all wore similar uniforms. How had they gotten in? Well, that didn't matter. It was a well known fact that Alucard was a heavy sleeper during the day. Anyone who read Dracula would know that.

An unsteady voice emerged from the shaken paladin on the floor as he gazed at the nun that had Alucard skewered to the bed. "…Yu…Yumie! Stop! Stop that! Let him go!"

Red eyes swiveled back as Alucard turned his head to see the girl whose face was hidden by her bangs. She lifted her head and glared down at the healing vampire that was not resisting her. "We're taking you back Father! You do not belong to this monster!" She cried and tore the sword down and through the vampire's side, sending rushing torrents of blood to seep into the bed. Alucard did not move away from the bed when the Iscariots steadied to fire their guns, red eyes sweeping from Yumie to Heinkel, pushing himself up so that he was sitting on his knees, his back to them as his face was turned so he could watch them and the priest on the floor. The little bat crawled out of the sheets, trembling and tripping over the cloth as it waddled to the vampire. The demon saw it and batted it away before the guns fired.

"Stop!" Anderson found his voice with a roar, and he broke away from the Iscariot that was gripping his clothes, and he moved into the line of fire, killing off the attack as the others stopped shooting. The bat was keening on the ground for a moment, before it retreated to hide under the bed. Anderson was holding the bloody monster as he glared at the other Iscariots. He did not consider using his bayonets against them, only thinking of protecting the vampire from another attack. "Stop! What are you doing! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"Father! Get away from him!" "Demon, let him go!" "Release him, monster!" "Free him!" "Father Anderson!" "Father!" "Let him go, vampire!"

Alucard was leaning against The Judas Priest, dull eyes gazing at his chin, his neck, what was in front of them. Then he closed his eyes and nestled closer, taking in the priest's scent while outraged voice rang out around him. He could not hear them. He could not hear anything except Anderson's beating heart. He took in the scent, the heat, the memory…and then pulled away and grabbed the priest and tore him from the bed.

"DEMON! LET HIM GO!" "GIVE HIM BACK TO US!"

The voices demanded as they saw the monster drag the priest from the bed, as if to escape with him.

"HE IS OURS DEMON! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HIM!"

Alucard silenced the voices by shoving the priest towards them and the door. "Go Judas Priest. Get in their cars and go."

Anderson stared at him with a lost expression. He reached out and moved towards the vampire, unable to speak. Other arms pulled him, trying to stop him, but he resisted them and was able to touch the vampire's shoulder. Alucard's arms shot out and he twisted the paladin's garments in his fists and then threw him through the already broken window, his face, devoid of emotion. Now he was alone with most of the Iscariots in the room. They gazed at one another, one keeping his gloves by his sides as he faced them while the rest left their weapons directed at him.

"Go. Take him back to the Vatican." The low voice filled the room. No one moved. The sound of Anderson resisting the Iscariot that were trying to restrain him outside, poured through the window.

"DAMN IT ALUCARD! I AM NOT LEAVING! LET GO! I AM NOT LEAVING!" There were grunts and yells from the struggle outside the window.

Alucard said nothing, but moved towards the collection of Iscariots before him. They started and threatened to shoot, then didn't as the monster passed by them and went through the open door. They followed him, weapons raised, as the vampire moved through the house, leading them out the front door, and he rounded the side of the house to see Anderson coming in his direction, having shaken off the other Iscariots. The man stopped, green eyes staring at the stoic pale face. Alucard remained where he was, watching.

"Get in the car Anderson. Go, or I will have to rip off your limbs and tie you to a seat myself."

Everything was silent. Anderson stared, saying nothing. Alucard did not move, and wind brushed passed them, moving the Holy attire of the Iscariots and the red ribbon around the vampire's neck. Anderson face was dead, defeated as he saw there was no hope for this. He looked at the dim red eyes. "You knew that they would come…you knew that they were here…Alucard. I know you did…. You knew…"

Alucard did not respond while Iscariots moved passed him to go to the priest. Anderson let them guide him to one of the black cars and he was pushed down, gently, into a seat. Once the door was closed, he turned his gaze to the tinted back window and watched Alucard stand by the corner of the house, the wind whipping his hair as it grew stronger, abusing the nearby trees. The other Iscariots did their best to avoid looking at the vampire, though Yumie and Heinkel glanced at him a few times. They got in the car that contained Father Anderson, and they watched the man and then the vampire he was looking at through the back window as they drove away. When they had entered a main road and the house was left far behind, Anderson stared at his lap, his slack hands dangling from his legs as he sat, his back bent.

Alucard stood in the wind, the clouds drifting overhead, collecting and melting together to darken the sky. It was colder now. Dreary and cold.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

Alucard wandered back into the house. Like a haunt, a phantom, he drifted over the floorboards. In the hallway that led to the bedroom, he was met with the frightened little bat that was crawling towards him, having sensed his return. The nosferatu stopped and gazed down at the form. Silently, he bent and lifted it from the floor, holding it in his cupped hands, and he went though the doorway into the bloody and wasted room. Bullet holes marred the walls, littering it with black pits, scars that would never fade, dusted with residue from the gun shots. The crimson eyes saw these and then went to the bed the black boots stepped towards. Closing his eyes, standing before the bed, Alucard let himself collapse, falling onto the soft and torn embrace.

It was cold. His lips quivered. He had hoped that, with the paladin's lingering scent, there might have been some warmth left for him…but there was none. There was a chilled embrace that offered him a scant comfort, one that made him feel even more alone than he had been before. White gloves left the bat and ran over the sheet covering the mattress. When they arrived by the vampire's face, they clutched the cloth and Alucard pressed further into the mattress, his outline shivering for a moment. The freed bat moved to his hair and nestled against his icy cheek. It remained there, as the shivering dissipated into a shudder. The room was silent, dead. Full of bullet holes, blood stains, broken glass, and gun powder; only in the mattress could the priest's scent be found. He remained there as blue eyes gazed at the monitor, watching.

Integra was waiting for Maxwell to answer his phone. His voice arrived, no sneer or disdain within it, only a question.

"Did they get Anderson out?"

Integra watched the red figure flatten itself into the mattress, hands straining the sheets beneath it. She lit her own cigar and swallowed the toxic smoke. "Yes."

Maxwell started, amazed and thrilled by the response. He laughed weakly, and then let the humor strengthen. Integra listened without comment. She watched the red figure reveal its face, peering about the ruin that surrounded it. Alucard got up and appeared in a separate monitor, the one for the kitchen. The woman watched, exhaling smoke.

"Finally!" Maxwell cackled, slamming his desk with a palm as he grinned triumphantly. His chair swiveled a bit, causing him to laugh again. "It can all be explained easily. Your monster cast a spell or used a psychic power to control Anderson. It's perfect!" He snickered and then sighed contently. His eyes gleamed at the phone. "I bet your beast threw a fit. But he was powerless against us! Wasn't he?" The man leered at the speaker when no answer came. He laughed, a howling sound that made him appear to be mad. But it was pure, undiluted glee that warped his features and demonized his voice. "How is he?" The man shrieked with a cackle, eyes shining now, his mouth a toothy smile. "How is the beast now? Eh? HOW IS THAT DEMON? IS HE A BLOODY MESS? WRITHING IN AGONY ON THE DAMNED FLOOR?" The laughter returned, but lowered when Integra responded.

"Would you like to see what he's doing? It's quite amusing, I must admit. You'll enjoy it, Maxwell…turn on your computer. I'm sending you the feed." Integra moved the cigar in her mouth, a finger tapping at her keyboard. Maxwell readied his computer, eager to see as well. The window came up, but nothing appeared. A series of windows popped up on the screen as well before they consented to show their pictures.

Maxwell's eyes flickered with the light from the windows, wide with a soul jarring shock. He gazed, lips parted, at the red and orange flames that engulfed the rooms, the popping sparks. His eyes ran through all of the screens, finding the same colors. Fire. The vampire had set everything on fire… Maxwell's eyes found the last window, the bedroom where Alucard was lying on the mattress that was about to be caught by the fire. The bat was screaming, shrieking and flying, choking on the smoke, But Alucard did nothing. The creature was forced to abandon him and fly through the broken window in order to survive. Alucard remained where he was, hands buried in the sheets, pressing himself into the mattress. The man shivered with a short gasp as the mattress ignited…burning well, serving as fuel for the hungry flames. They engulfed the demon as well, and it breathed a deep breath, but did not try to leave the burning touch.

Maxwell was pale, unable to speak for some time as he watched the undead body literally cook. He had to look away when the sight became too gruesome, and he shuddered. "He's trying to kill himself?" His voice shook, but he did not care. He saw no weakness in how this was affecting him. It was the most disturbing sight he had ever come across in his life, and Maxwell closed his eyes, wishing that it would fade from his memory. His eyes shot open with the amused chortle he heard from his speaker.

"Good riddance."

Maxwell stared at the phone, hunched over his desk. He sat up. It was silent except for the sound of the fire from his computer. "You're a cold woman, Integra Hellsing."

Integra smiled and inhaled from her cigar. "He won't die. My Servant wouldn't die from something like this, and he knows it."

Maxwell shut off his computer and squeezed the armrests of his chair. "I wouldn't be able to stand idle if Anderson was doing something like this."

Integra said nothing. There was only a black shadow within the fire now. Nothing else. She heard Maxwell hang up on her, but she thought nothing of it.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

Alucard returned to the estate the next day, accompanied by the loyal brown bat that hung on his ribbon, refusing to leave its master for even a moment, no matter how big the moth that flitted by might be, it would not leave Alucard. The vampire avoided its own master and retreated to its coffin for the day…and the night…and the next day…

He emerged when he was ordered to exterminate a vampire. Seras went with her master but didn't dare try to speak to him as he blew into the ghouls and forgot to leave any for her to shoot. He did all of this without ever showing any kind of emotion. He took no pleasure from killing the vampire. He did not taunt or play with it. He sent it into Hell with a single shot through the skull and then left the building, dripping with blood. When he stood in Integra's office in this state, she glowered at him and demanded that he clean himself up. He did so, automatically. The woman drew on her cigar and let the smoke leave her mouth as she spoke.

"You look pitiful, Alucard." As the vampire did not respond, she growled, biting her cigar. "Pitiful fool…you embarrass me, Servant. A weak disgrace…is that what you are now? Because you do not have another man's chest to sleep on?" Her own words disgusted her, making her snarl. Alucard's blank features infuriated her. In a fit of rage, she took up her tea and threw it at the figure, shattering the porcelain and splashing the beverage all over the creature's attire. Alucard did not seem to notice. Blue flared as the woman stood. "DISGUSTING! VILE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, ALUCARD!" She threw her hand at the door wildly, screaming. The vampire turned and faded into the wall.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

"SPEAK! DAMN YOU!" Integra was screaming again, but this time she was gripping her servant's trench coat, attempting to shake him. He looked down at her with lifeless, empty eyes. Her face had reddened and she was panting with rage. "SPEAK! WHY DO YOU NOT SPEAK, ALUCARD? I AM ORDERING YOU TO SPEAK!" She shook without knowing it, searching the face for something familiar…something that wasn't shattered. The woman found only one thing, and it stabbed into her like a hot spike. She tore away from the vampire, seething. "You disgusting thing!" She shrieked, a sound that had never left her lips before, but it left them a second time as she threw a stack of papers at the unresponsive features. "Disgusting! He..! HE WAS A BLOODY MAN!"

Alucard still did not speak or show any signs of life. He was ordered to leave and weeks went by, occupied by his silence and Integra's ranting. Walter could not calm her. Seras even tried but was nearly murdered by the woman. Integra looked at the bullet holes in her office wall. Seras had narrowly escaped each shot before finally leaving when she had been ordered to do so for the fifteenth time. Nothing would comfort the woman, and nothing would make Alucard speak.

A hand of a dark complexion stabbed at her phone and then tapped on the desk as the woman waited for Maxwell to pick up. He finally did with his naturally sneering voice. "Well, hello Sow…" He jumped in his seat, instantly losing the smirk when the woman snarled at him.

"Shut up you Catholic bastard!" Integra snapped, grating her teeth together for a moment. "I want to contact your damn Priest! What is his number, Maxwell?"

The man sat in a stupor, bewildered at the lack of refined composure that had usually kept the woman as something of an ice queen in his mind. Now she was a roaring fury ready to rip out his throat with her teeth. He glared at the phone and countered the assault. "Whore! Why would…?"

"SHUT UP, MAXWELL! I WON'T STAND FOR YOUR BULL SHIT! GIVE ME HIS DAMNED NUMBER OR GET HIM ON THE FUCKING PHONE! NOW!"

Shaken, Maxwell blinked, the muscles in his neck twitching. He was confused and put off by her uncharacteristic language…and her wanton temper. His eyes went to his desk as his mind brought up the number to contact the orphanage. "What is this about, Integra Hellsing?" He scowled and added a bitterness to his tone. "And don't use such vile language. I won't be combative if you can calm yourself, woman."

"Don't call me _woman_, Maxwell." Returned a more reasonable voice. Integra took a breath but kept her eyes on her speaker, as if she were looking at the man's face. "Will you give me Father Anderson's number?"

The man paused, also watching the speaker, seeing the face the tone constructed. He moved his fingers and then stilled them by clasping his hands together on his desk. "Why do you need it? And you know, for such a favor, that I deserve an explanation."

Integra was quiet. "How is Father Anderson fairing? After being…separated? Is he…fine?"

Maxwell knew that the woman did not care about Anderson. There was another reason for the question, but the man answered it none the less. "He's fine. Anderson was a bit…melancholy, at first. But he is functioning accordingly and he is interacting with the other Iscariots and his orphans the same as he always has." Pale blue watched the phone, hearing silence. The man's pale face darkened a little, shadowed by the memory of the flames. No. Anderson had not…reacted in such a way…to the separation. He knew what this was about now. "How is the vampire Alucard fairing?" He asked quietly and patiently waited for a response. Integra seemed to adapt his volume, for her words were also quiet.

"He doesn't speak…anymore. He barely eats. He's…thin…a husk, Maxwell." Integra moved her eyes to her hands, knitting her fingers together over the surface of her desk, memories rising. It didn't matter that this was Maxwell…she just needed to speak. "How can Anderson be fine when this is killing Alucard? He's…broken. He always has the same expression and this listless way of moving, as if there is no point in anything he does…as if he would rather lower himself to the floor…rather lay down and die, than anything else." Integra's posture deteriorated as she stared at her hands. Maxwell stared at his own, unable to create an opinion for what was happening… These two hated one another. An exchange, such as this one, should have been impossible.

Integra sighed out a whisper that chilled the white haired man. "I can't stand to look at him… He's a walking ghost, Maxwell. It's as if my orders are what drives his muscles to function….and he _won't speak…_no matter how much I yell…or how many bullets I butcher him with…_he won't speak._" Integra rested her brow against her hands, closing her eyes while Maxwell was silent. This was no longer the Protestant Sow in his mind. He heard her sigh.

"That's why…I need to speak to Father Anderson, Maxwell. I need him to speak to Alucard."

He could have denied her, but he wasn't able to voice a refusal. Instead, he told her the paladin's number, twice, to make sure she wrote it down correctly, and then hung up.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

A child answered the phone, giggling with mischievous delight and even a hint of pride. A loud and familiar accent was heard in the background, chastising the child. All of the sounds…the voice…made Integra feel a cold hatred for the man, hindered by sadness gathered from the happiness and health she could feel, emitted as warmth coming from the speaker she gazed at.

"But Father! I wanna talk on the phone too! Pwease!"

There was a deep chuckle. "No, my child. Another time, perhaps?" He chuckled again, sending a prickling chill over the woman. The man held the phone now. "Hello? Please excuse the child. May I ask who is calling?"

Integra answered stiffly. "You seem to be in high spirits, Father Anderson."

Anderson paused. His voice became tinged with hostility that the woman responded to with a scowl. "Who is this?"

The woman suddenly laughed, a heartless shrill laugh. "How can you be so happy? WHY?"

The paladin moved into a separate room once he heard the mad humor. He hissed threateningly into the receiver. "I am asking you a question, who are you?" His jaw tightened when the laugh returned. Now he snarled. "Who is this? If you have some threat against my children I will not hesitate to eradicate you, you heathen trash! Who are you? Witch?"

The woman laughed. "Priest, how can you speak when Alucard can't? Why? I beg him! I shoot him! I scream and yell but he cannot utter a word! WHY CAN YOU LAUGH, PRIEST? WHY CAN YOU SMILE WHILE HE CAN BARELY SWALLOW HIS MEAL?"

Anderson jolted and found himself using the wall to support himself after his shock. He blinked, his mouth a gape. "Integra Hellsing?"

"Yes, Priest!" She hissed, all of her mad humor, gone. She glowered at the phone. "Tell me...did you actually love my Servant, Anderson? Because he has shown me that he loved you. He cannot get rid of his love. AND IT'S TEARING HIM APPART!"

The paladin was quiet, eyes wide. He slowly regained his composure. "…He's the one that sent me away…"

"Oh, shut up!" She woman spat back. "He only did it to save your worthless life!"

Anderson's eyes moved restlessly about the room, unable to find something to hold them. The woman continued to yell.

"You are scum, Anderson! Scum! A liar! You don't care about him, do you? DO YOU? Alucard! Come here! I have your _beloved Priest_ on the phone and he has yet to ask for you! He has yet to say anything, in fact! A coward! A piece of…!"

"Quiet, Hellsing!" Anderson cut in, eyes glimmering as his fingers tightened on the phone he held. His eyes saw nothing now. "How is that my doing? He got rid of me! It is his fault! I have my children! I will not leave them for only his sake! All of them for him! They came after me! They thought they were risking their lives to take me back! And what of Alucard? He does nothing! NOTHING! None of this is my concern, Integra Hellsing! He can take care of himself! My children need me!"

Integra readied to yell back at the voice, but the crimson color stole her voice. She stared at Alucard as the vampire stood before her and the phone, hearing the paladin's words. He was watching the phone, and then he closed his eyes…listening.

"Alucard…no! Alucard! Come back! Alucard!" The breathless voice came to Anderson's ear and his body went rigid. "Alucard!" The woman called after him and ordered him to stay. Then the paladin could only hear muffled voices. They grew louder as they came closer. Integra spoke again. "Anderson…I called…to allow the two of you to speak to one another…I'll permit…visitations….if you wish to, Priest. They can be secret…"

Anderson closed his eyes, mirroring Alucard who had done the same. The bat squeaked in the background, telling of the vampire's presence. "No." He answered, without question, sure of his response. "I cannot leave my children. I never had the intention of doing so before…but it still…almost became a permanent reality. I will not risk losing them…or leaving them unprotected, again."

It was quiet. Integra couldn't think as she sat in her chair and stared at her desk. She flinched violently and moved her stare to the white face of the vampire when a quiet voice came from his lips.

"Yes, Judas Priest…it is best…that this is how things are…" There was a pause as all ears picked up the vampire's words. The red eyes would not open. "Are you happy, Anderson?"

The man's eyes hardened and he moved their focus to the floor. "Yes, Alucard. I am content, and even happy."

The demon did not speak for a time. "I am pleased, Anderson. I wish that this continues for you…I am fine as well, now. …Goodbye, then, my Judas Priest."

Anderson closed his eyes, and then shut off the phone.

Integra and the vampire were left in silence…a silence that Alucard flowed from and left the woman behind after gifting her with a gaze and a bow, a worded apology for his behavior that stopped her heart. When he was gone, the woman rested her head in her arms on her desk, and allowed the silence to persist.


	3. Chapter 3

People were moving, shifting, passing one another, barely making any kind of exchange if an individual did in fact stop to smile or pass a careless hello, but other than that, streams or clusters kept and moved amongst one another. So it wasn't an ocean. Is was more of a series of whirl pools that would catch a body and then push it towards another, and that one would pass the body along to another, and another, as none wished to alter whatever collection of beings they already possessed. Integra was one such pool of circling water. Eyes would be drawn towards her figure, out of general curiosity, a sense of reverence, or when their gazes were taken by her reserved beauty. She sat at a table while most were standing, accompanied by her butler. There were several open seats at her table, but as her eyes roamed the room, none approached. The currents passed her rocky, hostile shore, unwilling to crash upon her stony barrier.

An alien current split the brushing whirls as it moved towards the woman, capturing her blue eyes. Integra watched the man's progress as he approached, with interest and a mind to speak to him. It had been two months since she had last spoken to Enrico Maxwell. Because of the phone call that had been…permitted, Alucard was speaking, though he did so on very rare occasions, and his voice was quieter than it had once been. He had calmed from the silent state of turmoil he had been trapped in before. The vampire did not exactly smile, but his lips might twitch upwards and a content look would pass through his eyes. But he never laughed. He did not tease, raise his voice, or reveal any of his raw and often corrupt emotions. Emptiness still pervaded every ounce of his being, as if he were missing half of his 'soul', his existence. Melancholy would creep into one's face if their eyes remained on him for too long, and the melancholy was like a parasite. It dug into your heart and ate away at every little detail you could find yourself appreciating or enjoying. The parasite would die after a few hours, when the vampire left your memory.

Integra recalled this as she watched the white haired man approach, glancing at the shadows by the wall when Maxwell became lost in the crowd for a moment. When she sought him once more, she froze, her eyes fixed to the familiar priestly figure that made its appearance, towering over the heads of most in the clusters. Maxwell stood before her, and noticed her distraction. He turned as Anderson reached the table as well.

Integra stared at the priest, unable to form thoughts in her mind. Suddenly Walter intruded into her state of numbness, his suggestion revealing to her that she was not only glaring at the paladin, but every fiber of her body emitted a force of utmost loathing for the man, so that Anderson had stiffened while Maxwell had retreated back towards him for protection. The woman closed her eyes and took a breath. She sighed it out as she let her gaze fall upon Maxwell, blatantly making a show of ignoring Anderson, acting as if he were an object as she spoke.

"What is it you want, Maxwell?" Maxwell didn't speak as he saw the blue eyes try not to move to Anderson. He wondered if she would even notice if he responded. "…Behind you…"Integra growled, gritting her teeth as her hands clutched one another cruelly, eyes burning into Maxwell as her stunned numbness melted into hatred. "Why?...Why is…_that_ here? In England, Maxwell?"

The man's face did not bother with a mask as Maxwell's temper was lit. He scowled at Integra while Anderson showed nothing but minor disapproval, with a hint of disdain as time went on. "This is meant to be a peaceful gathering, _Hellsing_. Without hostilities…granted a few rather involuntary habits, _Sow_, but mostly peaceful." His eyes narrowed when Integra sneered at his words. Foreign representatives speckled the room, hinting to the purpose of 'peace' Maxwell was mentioning.

Integra disregarded the man's tone, deriding it with a pleasant smile that somehow held the effect of a glower. "Oh, yes, Maxwell. Peace is your highest priority isn't it?" The Iscariots' faces darkened, aware of the fanatic religious desire to rid the world of its heathen inhabitants. For a man that fantasized about religious warfare, ancient Crusades, Maxwell felt himself close to slapping the wench as she continued to smile. Then, he suddenly saw something painful enter the smile, but it instantly formed a deeper hatred. Integra leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, a line replacing her smile. She looked directly at Anderson for a moment, unsettling the men around her, but she soon returned her attention to Maxwell.

"Alucard is here as well. I don't see how this can be…comfortable, barely peaceful…"

Maxwell's eyes widened with the priest's. Anderson strained his senses to find the creature, to know where he was at the moment, in the interest of avoiding him…but, he couldn't sense the demon. He gazed blankly at the floor while Maxwell jerked towards him. Enrico's head turned, searching the area quickly before staring at the woman seated before him. Hostility had escaped the man now, confronted with memories of fire.

His voice was unsteady, so he cleared his throat to give himself time to strengthen it. He had never told Anderson about what had happened the night he had been brought back to the Vatican. His eyes told Integra this, receiving a blink. "I didn't think that you would bring your vampire…here." Eyes moved randomly and then settled on the woman again as Maxwell moved about nervously, eventually crossing his arms as well. "Where is…he?" Integra could tell he wanted to be discrete but could not come up with another way to voice the question.

Integra sighed and looked at the shadows, taking the Iscariots' and Walter's eyes with her. Walter gave his eyes to the table and closed them as he rested his hands in his lap. Unusual as it was, he was sitting with the woman, for the sake of granting her his company…for the ghostly shadows gave her none.

"I don't know. If Alucard doesn't want to make himself known, he won't be. He might be in the shadows, or he might have left…because of your priest, Maxwell."

Integra looked at the white hair and saw that Maxwell was still watching the wall, but her attention was redirected to the quiet paladin when she noticed the tightness in his jaw and the way he glared at her table. But, it wasn't a glare meant for her…or Walter. "Here he is."

Walter didn't move as his mistress's gaze flitted over him and to his side. No one was there. Her eyes continued to move and she turned in her chair. There. In the corner farthest from the priest, in the back of the room where only a tall potted plant stood, the crimson phantom watched them from its undistinguishable silhouette, in amongst the shadows. Alucard's intent eyes were locked onto the priest's glare and the bitterness he could preserve within it. But the demon himself had no emotion, only openness, as if watching the man was the only purpose his existence served to accomplish.

Maxwell saw this and bit the side of his mouth and waited for Anderson to soften, but the paladin had taken his eyes from the demon and was scowling to himself. Why wasn't he going to the vampire? Maxwell couldn't fathom why Anderson was acting this way. That stubborn… "Anderson. I don't believe that Integra Hellsing is currently a threat against my wellbeing…" Blue and green eyes were on the white haired man, as he ignored the stares, focusing solely on the paladin. His mouth was hard, his expression stern, reproachful even, as he watched Anderson's blank eyes. "I think a conversation with the demon would not be…inexcusable, considering the circumstances under which the two of you were last…together." Maxwell cleared his throat purposefully, and dropped his eyes to an empty chair that he moved towards awkwardly. He sat down, across from the female Hellsing, unable to look at her as he folded his hands into his lap. "In fact, I think you should speak with the demon, Anderson. To…ensure that all…that all past events will not…reoccur in the future. That…" He fidgeted as he glimpsed Walter's smile, and had to duck his head for a moment to collect himself. "So that…to make sure that all of that has been settled."

"I see no need to…" Returned a flat voice, but it was cut off by an exasperated growl and the sharp look Enrico shot at the priest.

"Well, I think there isa _need_ to do this, Anderson." Maxwell snapped back and threw a loose hand towards the shadowed tree, fixing his posture to appear presentable to those he realized might be watching. He watched the hesitant priest out of the corner of his eye, and frowned. "Go."

Maxwell hissed under his breath when he saw the paladin finally pass the table and start towards the corner. His eyes met Integra's before he was ready to, and her strong gaze sent his to the surface of the table, where he scowled at the dark wood and threw an unintelligible insult at the woman.

"That was quite selfless, Maxwell." The man hissed again as Integra's lips threatened to slide into a smirk. "I'm impressed."

"Shut up, Protestant Sow. I doubt your vampire appreciates my pity."

This quieted Hellsing and she in turn peered over at the shadows behind her chair, and then forced herself to focus on a painting hanging from the wall in the opposite direction. "I will not thank you for your help, Maxwell."

"Good. I don't want your thanks." Maxwell grumbled, cringing when he saw that Walter was still entertaining a small smile.

*~*~::..+..::~*~*

Alucard gazed up at the priest's eyes, lifting his hands to grasp his holy garments so he could guide the man through the wall behind them, leaving the room quietly. Integra and Maxwell noticed that the two were gone when Walter watched the empty space. He informed them that the two had gone into the next room, to be alone.

They were sitting in complete darkness, the vampire feeling the warmth of the living body, his back pressed against Anderson's chest while Anderson's back was leaning against the wall, his arms lying beside the demon on his lap. Alucard took these arms, and matched his hands to the priest's. Then he directed one to his face and left it there, allowing Anderson to cup and stroke his cheek slowly, to run his fingers over the demon's throat. A chin gradually met with the beast's hair, the cold silk easily pillowing it and then a tan cheek. Anderson's hand descended with his other, to hold the vampire against his chest, to let Alucard feel his chest move with his breaths, and to feel his heart beat with life.

He could not tell from the dead heart if the demon enjoyed such contact. Alucard struggled with emotion because of his unresponsive heart. It would not beat quickly with fear or excitement. It would not 'stop' for shock. It could only feel…present, that it was there…or it could feel like an empty hole…a draft that chilled his 'soul'. He told Anderson of his bliss with a deep, gentle, yet resonating purr that lasted as a quiet vibration, a movement like a heart beat in his chest. Then it was no longer needed. Touch and closeness was accepted and desired. He pressed himself against the warm chest and closed his eyes as the human did the same.

"I still resent your decision, Alucard."

The eyes remained closed as the strong, yet low, voice leveled the quiet instantly. Alucard did not change for a time, but he took a deep, unnecessary breath before he spoke. "I know, Judas Priest." He could feel an alien stiffness in Anderson's muscles as the he remained in the man's arms.

"You sent me away…by force. As if it were that simple to leave you behind… I could have left at any time. I was even tempted too, but I didn't. I stayed…and you ruined all of that, you threw me through a window, Alucard. You showed no remorse, only…coldness… You didn't shed a single tear."

"So you would be safe, Anderson."

Green eyes opened, flaring in the darkness as they watched the black hair. "I know emotion is not your strong point, but then…and even now with these simple touches…your _monotone_. I know you feel something…but _I can't see it_."

It was quiet for a moment, drawing out the man's tone, warping the silence with its echo. Then Alucard's head tilted towards the priest. "I love you."

Anderson sighed while his eyes became lidded, but he was not content. "That's almost a common word, Alucard."

The head rubbed into the priest's chin, and then moved to graze his cheek. "Would you like me to throw you to the floor and take you with a heated passion?"

The priest's face fell slack as his nerves quaked at the soft, somehow contradictory, voice that did not fit the vampire's languid form. "No." He replied both angrily and with a sad bitterness.

"I will do it if you want me to, or I will allow you to take me."

"I said no, Alucard." Anderson voice rose, the bitterness becoming kindling for his frustrated anger. "I want to know how you were able to muster the strength to throw me through a window and force me to leave when I came to return to you. And you know what strength I'm referring to, _Vampire_." He twisted his words, but did not lean away from the soft hair touching his cheek.

"I killed myself." Anderson's anger simmered down to almost nothing as he listened to the voice. "I felt and thought of nothing…for that time. But when you left, I was unable to stave it off… But I did not cry, Anderson. I would only cry if you died, or if our separation would not be better for you than…"

"It was not better, Alucard. I would live, I did live…I am alive, yes. But you know I do not fear death."

"Anderson…" The vampire's words were only a whisper now, to make the priest calm in order to hear him. "If you are alive, there is a chance of meeting one another again… But if you are dead, you will go to Heaven."

Anderson frowned at this, creasing his brow as he listened to the beast. "A Judas going to Heaven? I doubt your claim…to a degree, Alucard. But what is your point? If I do go to heaven, if the Lord forgives me for my sins, why is that a bad thing?"

"It's not, Anderson. It's a good…and desirable fate…one that I want you to have, my Love." The name of endearment struck the priest for a moment, but then it warmed him as he agreed with it wholeheartedly, waiting for Alucard to continue. "But, Anderson, there is no possibility of us seeing one another again, if you die."

"You aren't immortal, Alucard. One day you would join me." Anderson held the vampire closer, pressing his cheek into the black hair.

"Anderson…if I cannot touch a crucifix, I cannot imagine that I will ever be able to reach Heaven."

Anderson froze, cruelly reminded of something he so easily forgot while he held the vampire to his chest, or whenever he beheld Alucard's company. Alucard was still a monster.

"I am going to Hell, Anderson. There is no question to a solid, self-explanatory fact, such as this. When you only consider what and who I am, what I have done and how I exist…it's obvious."

The man tightened his arms and kissed the demon's head and then his brow, closing his eyes to cut off his sense of sight to feel the cool form against his chest. "If I died before you, and then, later, found myself to be in Heaven while you were in Hell, I would go to you."

Now red eyes opened and blinked at the un-hindering darkness. "I wouldn't want you to."

A kiss touched the vampire's skin again. "But I would."

"Don't, Priest. Never do such a thing for me. Never. I did not want you to stay because I felt as if I were killing you, Anderson. I would be the cause of your death…and my own inability to compromise would cost myself any amount of time that I could possibly scrape from this age, to be with you…if you were with the Vatican. Ultimately, I am a selfish creature, Anderson." The eyes closed again as the kisses continued, burning the cold flesh with shame. "And I hate it."

"When you're more indulgent, I'm happy, Alucard."

"No you aren't, not completely…and neither am I. I don't know how to make anyone happy, Priest."

It was quiet as the kisses continued to burn the vampire, scorching his skin when they became more tender.

"I would do anything to make myself happy, Anderson… You should hate me."

"No, Alucard." The kisses stopped and the priest sighed as his face lowered to an icy cheek, warming it with his own heat. "You would do anything to keep those you love, safe. You do everything to make yourself miserable and to give others a chance at a happiness that does not include you."

"I'm selfish and wretched, Priest."

Anderson could not argue with the stubborn belief, so he brushed it away by shifting the arms he had wrapped around the demon. "I liked it when you called me Love." It was some of the affection the priest was searching for from the vampire.

It was tranquil now, and both of the beings could feel this. Alucard spoke, a peaceful sigh filling his voice. "I have so many names for you."

A chuckle gently shook the demon. "I know. And I like them all."

* * *

random? a little. lovey-dovey, out of character? very.


End file.
